The Flesh Eaters (on a zombie Hiatus)
by MiraAndLexi
Summary: Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons - Zombie Apocalypse AU. { Jackunzel, Mericcup, Kristanna, others.} *Written by Lexi.* In an AU World, a Scientist decided to mix the wrong cells, creating a certain type of living. Bringing zombies- or Flesh Eaters- into the world. The four teenagers have to fight to survive and find a safe place; if there is one anymore.
1. Chapter 1

There was humming and light singing coming from the kitchen, also a sweet aroma too. Rapunzel, with her long long blonde hair all bundled up into a messy bun, was cooking with her lovely mother. Making lunch for every member of the household.

"Rapunzel, add the garlic salt, please?" Her mother asked. On that, Rapunzel reached over and grabbed the seasoning to add into their eggs. At occasional times, Rapunzel would stir the eggs, until her mother said she didn't need help anymore.

The blonde lightly skipped out of the kitchen to sit next to her father, who was browsing through the old family photo book.

"What are you doing, dad?" Rapunzel asked, peering over his shoulder.

"Oh, just remembering old memories." He told her, smiling lightly

"This one is your cousin, remember? She came over for your birthday two months ago." He pointed to a photo of a little blonde girl who was holding a grey colored bunny. Rapunzel giggled and nodded in reply.

Her father reached his hand out to grab the television remote to put some channel on that would keep him company in a way, turning the T.V on to a news broadcast. His eyes rolled before flipping through another.. And another.. And another. All news broadcast. He gave up, placing the remote on the table and spoke angrily;

"I didn't buy this damn thing to always watch the fucking news on every channel." He grumbled, Rapunzel gasped lightly and looked up at him.

"Dad, you're swearing again." She told him.

"Oh, was I?. Shit." He replied.

"Daddy!" Rapunzel yelled.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled back, before the two shared a good laugh.

While her father flipped through albums instead of watching the T.V, Rapunzel overheard something on it that intrigued her. "There has been an outbreak. All through the world, some scientist decided to experiment with animal and dead humans cells. They created a new type of disease; a new type of.. Thing. The scientist calls it the 'Flesh Eater' disease, and it's.. It's- Oh god.." Rapunzel's eyes were wide for the important information.

"It's.. It's eating the living. The dead, are rising and eating the dead." The woman had let out a scream as to the other co-workers of hers, he camera fell forward and taped the white tile for a moment.. Then, it stopped right after blood was painted on the white tile.

Rapunzel jumped higher than any before, all because there was a pounding at the door. It was so forceful, it felt like the door would just break off it's hinges. Her wide green eyes followed to the door, there was still poundings.. It scared her a little.

"Rapunzel, dear. Will you see who is out there?" Her mother asked.

Rapunzel gulped quietly, but did so anyway. Walking over to the door, standing on her tip-toes, she looked through the peek-hole to see someone so bizzar looking. It had a full white eye, flesh missing, and the other eye was missing. It was hard to make out but it looked like there was flesh hanging from it's mouth. The pounding ceased for a while, but it continued. The moment it did, Rapunzel was immediately thrown off her balance and hit her butt on the ground.

"Ow.." She said quietly. Rapunzel ignored her fathers questions of being asked if she was alright, making a dash crawl over to the balcony. Peering out of the glass door, the news was right. There was other people eating the others, screams were heard lightly from beyond the glass door.

Rapunzel's head turned to see her parents walking over to the door. Unlocking the door, the young blonde gasped and tried to stop them; "No! Don't! Don't open the door!" But the door was already swung open and three of those things ran in. Even though Rapunzel saw one, in that time there could have been more. She ran quickly to her bathroom that was in her bedroom, one following hot on her trail.

Making it just in time that the one had no idea where she had went, she locked the bathroom door and darted to the other bathroom door that would lead her to her parents bedroom, locking that. Rapunzel looked around for anything to use as a weapon or a hiding spot in case.

Nothing- Except the cupboard under the sink.

Moving the cleaning supplies and woman supplies to the one side, Rapunzel climbed right into the cupboard and shut the door quietly. Reaching out to grab a flashlight she had pushed to the one side, and held it nearby in case.

Moments went by, it felt like hours. She turned the flashlight on, her eyes immediately closing to the light until her eyes adjusted, flashing it at her watch.

5 P.M

She counted the hours.. Trapped in that little space for nearly 6 hours.

Pushing the door open, and then placing her toes to touch the ground lightly before standing up and stretching. Rapunzel walked quietly, her bare feet made no sound, and once at her door that led to her bedroom, her ear lightly touched the door.

No snarling, nothing, but still not sure it's safe. She opened up the door just no bigger than an inch, peeking her eye through to look beyond. There was no one there. Rapunzel closed the door quietly, and reached under the cupboard to grab a spray bottle that had blue liquid inside it.

Opening the door a little more than an inch, Rapunzel swung the bottle a little before throwing it. It hit the leg of her bed, making a loud thack noise. Then it went down and hit the ground, making another loud noise. No one came, so Rapunzel's bad gut feeling went away.

Immediately, Rapunzel dashed out to the living room, then making a turn to the kitchen. She looked around, the food was still there; uncooked. But never mind that, she looked around for a weapon that could really help her against the dead. None that she saw of- until she opened up the door to the kitchen knives. Grabbing onto the sharpest one she could find.

"If those things eat people.." Rapunzel muttered.

She walked out of the kitchen, and immediately stopped the moment she glanced at her parents.. All eaten, bloody and disgusting. It's hard to make out what her mother once looked like. Rapunzel crouched down, tears fell from her eyes and onto a part of her mother's face.

"Goodbye.. Mommy, Daddy." Rapunzel wiped her tears away, before dashing out the door. Not wanting anymore tears to fall or to feel like it was her fault.

She knew her way around her city, it was small and unique, so she took the shortcuts, avoiding any sound such as snarling or squishy sounds. After finding her way out of her town, Rapunzel looked at the sign that said "Now Leaving: Corona City."

There was a rush of cold air that made her shiver, she let down her hair that shown it reached just a little past her butt.

"Now what would dad do if he were alive?.." Rapunzel asked herself. A hint of sadness in her voice, but she remembered the camping trips and got rocks, along with sticks and bark. Just nearby the road, she set up a circle of rocks and created a fire old fashion way; with sticks.

Once it was a success, she fed the fire only bark once or twice. It was warm, really warm, but not enough to keep her cozy like she was just hours ago. Sweeping her hair back up into a messy bun, she laid down and slowly went to sleep.

By the time it was 3 A.M, Rapunzel heard a snap of a stick- which immediately woke her up for being a light sleeper. Once she sat up, she targeted the sound, it came just west of her. Reaching for her knife slowly, Rapunzel almost grasped it until she heard a sound of an arrow unleashing. It impaled the flesh eater right in the head, making it fall back to the ground and not move once.

Rapunzel looked to the side of where the road was. Seeing a really curly, curly red head that was decked out in dark colors and had a crossbow in hands.

"Aye, I saved ye life." The voice had a hint of Scottish in it.

"Thank you." Rapunzel spoke after a moment.

There was a moment of silence. Until the other female had spoke again; "Put the fire out." Rapunzel must've had a look of confusion because the red head spoke again; "Put the fire out! It attracts more of thaim!"

As told, Rapunzel blew the flame out since it wasn't strong enough, and she had no shoes on. The red head grabbed something from what looked like her backpack, but Rapunzel couldn't make out what it was because it was now dark.

Once the woman was done searching, a bright light shone.

"Oh.. Flashlight. I forgot mine.." Rapunzel muttered lightly.

"I amaist forgot about me flashlight also." The red head spoke while sitting down next to Rapunzel.

"Why are you here?. You look like you.. Are traveling.." said Rapunzel.

"Well.. My brothers- wee little devils. Are up in another state. This was happenin' all over." There was a pause. "I need to tell thaim.. That our maimmie and faither had perished." Rapunzel gasped lightly, placing her two hands over her mouth.

"And I want to make sure they're completely safe."

Rapunzel reached out, placing her hand on the red head's shoulder.

"This whole thing.. Made my parents die also." Rapunzel spoke quietly, a cracking in her voice happened mid-sentence.

"Seems we have one thing in common. Whats your name?". She asked Rapunzel.

"Oh! I'm Rapunzel."

"I'm.. Going to call you Punzie. You're name is really long. Sheesh." Rapunzel laughed, and the other female continued;

"And my name is Merida."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II;**

Weeks went by since the first day of the outbreak, Rapunzel and Merida started heading to the next state over, on hopes that Merida's three brothers would be safe and sound there. In the time they became friends, they learned little bits of each other here and there; little information. Merida originally came from Scotland, and she's currently twenty years old. Same age as Rapunzel, but months apart.

"So.. Merida." Rapunzel started, pausing after taking one bite of her pear, after the bite, she continued. "Why don't your brothers live with you?".

Merida took a moment to explain why; "They love to travel. Has loved it since they were little. Started traveling for a while, a few years. Since they were.. Fourteen?" It was a question, like Merida never knew, or never paid any attention to them, but Rapunzel pushed that away from her mind. Who can't love their siblings?

"How old are they now?"

"Fifteen-Sixteen, we're only five years apart."

Rapunzel smiled a little and took another bite, covering her toes with a blanket she had found from the upstairs bedroom of the house they stood in at night for the past three days. Merida watched her actions, with a slight confusion in her eyes.

"Why don't ye wear shoes?" Merida asked finally, after seeing the blonde's eyebrow arch up more in a way of asking.

"I like to.. Be free? I guess is one way of saying it. Shoes feel like they're suffocating my ankles, and besides, I won't take shoes from a dead person. It's just gross to think what they had before they turned into those. " Rapunzel explained.

Merida nodded a little, understanding. Just before any of them could talk about something else, there was a scream. A little girl's scream. Immediately, Rapunzel and Merida dashed out the house door, locating the scream to be North of them. The house across the street was where the scream was loudest.

Merida ran faster, kicking the front door down and listened in. The scream was louder, coming from upstairs. Rapunzel caught up, and followed the red head up the stairs and to the source of the scream; A little girl hiding in the closet with a flesh-eater trying to break into the said closet.

Merida aimed her crossbow, taking the flesh eater out quickly and quietly without attracting others.

Rapunzel ran in, past Merida, over to the closet and opened it up to see a little girl who had long brown hair, innocent brown eyes filled with tears waiting to fall, and beauty marks under one of them. Rapunzel opened up her arms to comfort her, which the little girl did indeed run into.

"Emma!" Came a male voice. It grew louder, continuing with the same name every time he yelled. Once it was caught up to Merida and Rapunzel, there was a fully white haired male in the door frame. His breath was lost by the running, sweat was sliding it's way down his head.

The little girl instantly ran from Rapunzel's arms to his, their hug looked to be tight, as if there was no world left.

"Emma, are you okay?" The male asked the little girl, identifying her name as 'Emma'. Emma nodded a little, tears ran down her cheeks finally.

"Oh thank god.." His voice was barely audible, but it was repeated over and over while he was holding her in his arms.

Just then, he realized that the two females were there; instead of thanking them, he asked them. "Who are you?" He stood up, pushing his sister behind him lightly.

"I'm.." Rapunzel took a moment of hesitation before continuing "Rapunzel, this is Merida." Introducing them both, her head slightly leaning to direct Merida when she spoke the Scottish female's name. Continuing after a moment of silence, "We heard a scream, we were camped out across the street." Merida nodded, showing it wasn't a lie if the male had thought of that.

"Okay.. I believe you." He told them after what felt like a long silence, but was just roughly three minutes. "I'm Jack, this is Emma." The little girl's eyes peered out from behind Jack.

After the introduction, Rapunzel watched Jack nail wood over the front door, that still had it's grip on the hinges after being kicked open. Boarding the windows and then the back door was left untouched, except there was a chair underneath the door-knob, securing it in it's own way but also having a way of escaping. After that, Rapunzel sat at the end of the steps.

"So. What brings you here?" Jack broke the silence and tension that filled the air.

"Merida saved me, and I promised I'd help her find her brothers." Rapunzel said.

"Where do they live?" Jack turned to Merida.

"Next state over. " Merida said, sitting down next to the fireplace, letting the crackling of the flames and heat wash over her after the male had fixed it up. Jack nodded lightly, looking over at Emma who had fallen asleep. His hand stretched out to brush her bang away from her face, but it fell back and covered her face anyway.

"Emma was the first to know something was happening. She warned our mother.. But our mother said we watched too much Horror movies. Next day, she was eaten." Jack's voice tried to stay strong but ended up cracking.

"I'm so sorry." Rapunzel told him, her hand reaching out to touch his lightly.

"In situations like these, they say have hope. But.. I don't think anyone would survive this." He confessed.

The blonde's eyes looked down at the ground. Doubt filling her head, but she let the feeling escape her mind not a second after it entered her mind and spoke up; in hopes to cheer poor Jack up. "We will. If it means that we are alone or together. I'll be fine if you join us." Rapunzel's face shown a kind, warm smile, while Jack looked over at Merida for approval also, staying cramped up at their old house is horrible. Losing food, no clean water- nothing.

Merida shrugged her shoulders. "We'll camp here for one night, the fires toasty warm, ye guys can tag along. Pack any belongings." Finally the Scottish lad said.

Jack smiled lightly himself, and nodded.

Night fall hit, rather quickly too. Emma, awake now but still tired from the lack of sleep- her dark circles told that much, was helping Jack put her own stuff, like clothes and precious belongings, in her old disgarded back pack she used for school. Rapunzel was in the kitchen, grabbing any food and placing it in her backpack- a lightly pink and purple one she had taken off a person. Once they were ready, Jack grabbed sleeping bags and pillows from upstairs. He laid them out in the living room, opening them and placing the pillows there for more comfort.

"Our mother had sleeping bags in case we had friends spend the night. " Emma spoke finally, fixing any confusion.

"We can take them along." Rapunzel said, smiling as usual and climbing into a red-ish colored one. Jack had a blue one, and Emma had a brown one. Merida decided to take watch, always by the window and occasionally peeking out. Once it came around the middle of night, there was less Flesh-Eaters, she went to sleep after realizing it'd be okay to do so, sliding in a black sleeping bag.

Nothing happened that night, but when they woke up, getting ready to go, it sounded like pounding on the door. The white haired male immediately ran to the front door. Surprised to see no one there.

More poundings.. Then it sounded like something snapped.

"Oh.. The back door.." Rapunzel said quietly, Jack mentally kicked himself for forgetting. He dashed to the door, it was open already and three flesh-eaters strolled in like they own the place.

"Take Emma upstairs!" He yelled, the yelling alerted the flesh-eaters to know where he was. Rapunzel grabbed Emma's hand and did so, Merida ran to Jack's aid, shooting the closest one in the head, while Jack knived one that was close to him. At the exact same moment Jack did, Merida shot the third.

Closing and locking the door, sealing it with another chair, Jack yelled up a little; "It's okay!" He said. Rapunzel took Emma down, holding tightly onto her hand. "We better go now." Merida said. Jack nodded, taking a glance out the door.

"But, my backyard is almost covered now. And the front yard.."

"I'll climb out the window, and shoot thaim down." Merida said, the other three nodded in unison with the idea. Merida walked up the stairs, turning right to Jack's room it looked like, opened the window carefully. Before climbing out, she placed the strap of her crossbow around her, letting it secure and not fall out. Once there on the roof, Merida aimed carefully at the front side of the house.

Taking one down.. Two.. Three.. By the time she was done, Merida had used all thirty arrows. The red head slid into the window after securing her crossbow over her, landing on her feet with a slight grunt escaping her lips, and walked down to the others.

"I'm out of arrows."

"Just re-use them." Jack said. Merida shrugged as 'okay', and helped unboard the front door. Walking over to the fallen victims, the red head pulled the arrows out, cleaning the blood off the blades onto her shirt and jeans, obviously not caring about her appearance by this point.

"I can hot wire a car, in case we need one." Jack spoke up, and Rapunzel nodded, showing the same kind, warm smile while nodding. The male getting right onto that. Once the purr of an engine was heard, Rapunzel squealed in delight.

"Yay!" She spoke. "I call shotgun!" Rapunzel continued.

Merida chuckled lightly, walking to the back of the car and climbed in. Emma was helped in by Rapunzel, who, afterwords, slid into the front seat. Jack followed to the driver seat, and they all buckled up.

And with that, they all were off riding out of the current town, and entering the next town. Just a few more towns until they were able to reach the next state. They made it to three towns over before night fell, but Rapunzel ended up waking up to no motion of the car anymore.

"What is it?" She managed to say, tired was hinted in her voice obviously, looking over at Jack.

"Look ahead.." Jack told her. She did. The whole streets were covered with flesh-eaters. Rapunzel sighed in discomfort.

"We can't keep moving. Not this way, at least." Jack looked Rapunzel's way. She looked around from beyond the car, trying to find a way through. But no luck, sadly.

"Alright. Let's just.. Either go on foot- in the woods, or find another way through the town." Rapunzel spoke after a moment.

Jack nodded, pulling the car into reverse and drove backwards, until he could do a U turn and drive the way they came, picking to find another way. There was slight stirring in Emma's sleep until she was awake lightly. The blonde looked into the backseat when Emma asked.

"Are we there?". Rapunzel looked at Jack for help, but he was no luck at helping.

"No, we're not. There was a roadblock." She explained, Emma nodded a little.

"Oh.." She said, before trying to get into a comfortable pose to sleep.

There was a long silence, while Rapunzel fidgeted with the Radio. All static, no news or anything that would break the static. Sadly, nothing would stop it, so she turned it off. Rapunzel's eyes found it's way to look at Jack's white hair, something was itching her way into asking.

"Why do you have white hair?".

Jack chuckled, replying; "I thought white was a cool color to go on. Besides, I love winter, and winter is a beautiful white in our town.. You can fall asleep, and wake up to a freshly blanket of snow. Oh, the color of white is beautiful. It's also probably a sign of acting out when our dad left us.." Rapunzel nodded a little.

"White is a pretty color." She agreed, with a yawn.

"You can get some sleep, if anything else happens, I'll wake you or Merida." He looked a little at Rapunzel before keeping his eyes on the road, enough time to see that she had nodded and placed her head to lean against the window, taking her pink and purple backpack to use as a pillow, her legs were pushed up against her chest.

By the time everyone woke up, except Jack never fell asleep of course, Rapunzel's watch said it was around 7 A.M. Jack parked the car at another neighborhood in the last town they passed. Rapunzel got out, and checked everyone's bags to see what the food count was at.

"We have enough to last us a little over five days, should we go and find more stuff?" Rapunzel spoke after a moment of counting, looking at Merida.

"Aye." Merida said. "Jack and I will. Ye look after Emma." Rapunzel glanced at Emma, who was smiling happily at the command. Already warmed up to her, it seemed.

Merida and Jack headed off to the first house they saw, while Emma and Rapunzel sat safely in the car. Jack held onto his knife while the red heads hands never left her crossbow. The house only had a couple flesh eaters, two in the living room and one just idly standing around in the kitchen, Jack killed the one in the kitchen and Merida killed two in the living room. Being thorough, she went upstairs to find it clear. Jack searched the cupboards, taking anything that hasn't been opened and didn't expire for another few more months, but it was scarce. The family must've fled with whatever they could take.

Once that house was done and over with, Jack handed Rapunzel his backpack. Rapunzel opened it up and counted fully, letting a piece of her blonde hair fall over her face.

"Okay, we have enough to last almost two, three weeks now. When we run out, we'll search again." Rapunzel said after counting, Merida placed her crossbow onto the hood of the car and stretched herself.

"Lets get goin'." Merida said after stretching, sliding into the front seat this time with a smirk. Rapunzel gasped a little, playfully, but then giggled and slid into the back the same time Emma had done, Jack climbing into the front and they buckled up, not in unison of course.

The car roared up life, and the engine was heard leaving town. Unaware that they were being watched from a distance..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III;

The group of four found their way with Merida's help to the town that originally had a roadblock of flesh-eaters. Oddly enough though, the town wasn't as crawling with them as the entrance. But still on their guard, they were on safe alert. Parked out for a moment, Jack stepped out and placed his blue backpack on the hood of the car, Rapunzel and Merida followed after- leaving Emma in the car, for protection. Rapunzel looked over the male's shoulder.

There was a slightly large binder-looking leather package, he unraveled it until it was flat on the hood of the car. There was many, many knives held in place by holders. Rapunzel gasped lightly, while Merida flashed an impressed facial expression.

"My dad taught me how to hunt. This is the last thing I've ever kept of him. Never used, always sharpened and cleaned, made sure not to go dull or rust." Jack explained.

"So why show us now?" Rapunzel asked.

"I wanted to teach you or Emma how to use one." His head turned to the blonde. Rapunzel was at loss of words, but nodded.

"Sure. You can teach me."

"If I'm correct, thare should be a bern a few miles here." Merida spoke up after clearing her throat, breaking the white haired and blonde's moment without realizing it. She continued. "We can practice thare."

"That sounds perfect." Jack replied, Rapunzel did the same but with a nodding.

The three got back in the car after Jack folded it all back up. Rapunzel, in the back, held onto Emma's hand who had reached over and grabbed her hand. Merida had one foot propped up on the edge of the seat, her arm lightly resting on the bottom of the window, her index and middle finger touching her temple and forehead a little. On the way to the barn, the red head noticed something, her eyes squinting to make out a person who had blonde hair. They passed by, her head immediately turned and looked back, she could have sworn she heard a yell of "Help! We're not infected! Help!" While the blonde woman's arms waved around in the arm.

Merida reached over, grabbing Jack's arm. Lightly telling him;

"Turn around! Thare were survivors!". Jack looked back before breaking the car a little, U turning to go back around. Once they were at the spot, there was the same blonde female, with a older male companion at her side, who was panting, bent over and had his hands on his knees. Jack stopped the car, and Merida opened up her car door, running over to them.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We don't have any source of transport, and with these things crawling around, it's not safe. I'm not infected and he isn't either." The newly founded blonde spoke, explaining their situation between breaths. The male; brown hair, brown eyes, freckles along his face. His green eyes were like being lost in a bright forest, but ignoring the obvious, Merida zoned back into reality like she never left.

"Right, uhm.. I'm not leader of this group, but if I could. I'd give you transport. But the best my friends can do is help search for food, hot wire a car-" The blonde interrupted.

"Oh! Yes! That'd be perfect." She smiled, looking at the male, who shared a smile also.

"I'll ask Jack." Merida walked back over to the car, tapping on his window. He rolled it down, she explained their situation. After asking if he'd help, Jack nodded, giving Rapunzel a command that was to stay with Emma. Jack found a emerald green colored car that didn't seem to have anything wrong, on further investigation; it looked to be brand new or kept in very well condition. It was easy to hot wire it, contently smiling when there was a roar sounding coming to life from it.

"Oh, such a beauty." Jack murmured to himself.

"Thank you. I'm Astrid, Astrid Hoffersan." The blonde introduced herself, the older male talked, letting out a not-so-deep voice, but it was warming sounding.

"And I'm Hiccup- Please don't laugh." As if he known how late it was, Merida was trying not to laugh, letting a snort out or two.

"O-oh, Hiccup's a wonderful name." Merida tried to sound calm, there was a hint of tremble in her voice. Hiccup lightly glared at her, and Merida bit her bottom lip to contain herself. Astrid let out a laugh also.

"I was like that, don't worry. I thought his parents were high when they had-"

"They weren't!" Hiccup protested. But after that enjoyable moment, Astrid and Hiccup, after learning Jack and Merida's names, were scouting off houses with Jack, in case if they found anything useful- weapons was one of useful items, god they were lacking the perfect weapons. Rapunzel and Merida talked at their group's car.

"So that's their situation." Merida said, after explaining.

"Maybe Jack can teach Hiccup to use a knife, or maybe Astrid?- I-If they can come with." Rapunzel replied, toying with a part of her hair.

"Maybe, we'll ask when they get back." Merida rubbed her right eye. From Rapunzel's view, she looked really tired. The red head's eyes did have some horrible dark circles, but that's probably from the worrying of her brothers- and worrying led her not to sleep..

A scream of agonizing pain echoed the city after their talking, Rapunzel was about to dash in a random direction, to find the source. But thankfully, Merida grabbed the woman's bicep, halting her. Merida gave the blonde a look that told her to stay with Emma, which Rapunzel nodded and did so- locking up thr car after climbing in. Merida immediately ran to wherever she heard it loudest.. The more it was louder, the more she realized that was the place Jack, Hiccup and Astrid ran to.

Midway to that house, out came Hiccup, holding a lifeless- or what it seemed to be- Astrid, before falling to his knees. Merida paced herself to run faster, almost sliding to them- literally.

"What happened?!" Merida yelled, Hiccup seemed to be out of it, tears fell onto Astrid's neck, there was a large part of it missing. Astrid's chest rose slowly, and fell slowly. Her breath was pacing down.. Jack answered for him.

"We entered the house, Astrid went up stairs, I took the basement, and Hiccup had the second floor. Apparently, Astrid opened up the bathroom door and a.. A..- Th- Flesh Eater came crashing out. Biting her neck.."

Merida gulped quietly, grabbing Hiccup's arm. He looked at her, his green eyes that Merida was so lost in, all watery. Tearing herself apart just by saying it.

"Leave her. You have to leave her."

Hiccup looked at Astrid, her eyes were closed as if she had accepted death. He nodded, but before anything, he picked her up bridal style, walking back into the house. Once he came out, his nose had a litte blood on it, probably attempted to wipe any tears that crawled on it, off.

"I put her in the bed, it's not hers but.. I rather her to die somewhere comfortable." Hiccup explained, the area around his eyes were almost too red. He rubbed them so roughly, Merida nodded to his actions. There was something poking and crawling from the male's pocket, it was pure black, and moved to his shoulders. Merida's eyebrow rose a little, staring intently at it.

"What- Oh- Oh! I forgot all about him, I'm a horrible person. His name is Toothless."

"Why?".

A hesitation before Hiccup replied. "..He's toothless?." Jack almost let out a loud, loud laugh.

"Merida, showing her true colors!" There was a hard punch in the white haired's gut, he groaned in pain. The red head showed no expression after punching him, Hiccup chuckled a little, but it sounded a little hoarse, from the crying of course.

Once they got to the green car, Hiccup sat in the front seat for a moment. Before he looked at the two, asking something. By the time it slipped his words, he felt guilty for asking.

"Can I follow with?"

Merida didn't hesitate to reply with a yes, it shocked Jack, but he ended up shrugging and agreeing with the red-head. With that, Jack went to the car, where Rapunzel and Emma were, Rapunzel stepped out of the car and smiled, but it faded after taking note that Astrid wasn't with them.

"How's my sister?"

"She's good, asked questions- but good." Rapunzel told Jack, her arms crossed but instead of normally, they lightly grabbed on her bicep. Jack nodded, leaning against the hood of the car.

"Astrid died." Jack said suddenly.

"I.. I figured.. May she rest in peace." Rapunzel replied. Jack nodded. "I liked what I've heard of her, maybe we'll hear more of her." The blonde added, her voice went quiet near the end after thinking what type of pain would inflict on Hiccup.

"Maybe.." Jack spoke, closing his eyes.

After that all, the five of them had drove off to that barn. Jack decided to teach both Hiccup and Rapunzel, not planning on teaching Emma how to also. Once there, they both parked outside of the barn; a red-ish colored barn that had white windows, a brown roof, there was a small house next to it- almost all white.. The door was open, and there was blood marks all on the inside, it made Rapunzel's stomach get all knotted up.

After that, Rapunzel stood at the cars with Hiccup and Emma, leaving Jack and Merida to killing anything infected wise in the barn, in the house, around and behind it. While they did so, Hiccup and Rapunzel had idle chatting with one another.

"So, what's the story with Merida and Jack?. Or even you?' Hiccup asked. Rapunzel propped herself up onto the hood of the car, while replying.

"Well, Merida saved my life before I was actually in any danger. She's wanting to find her three brothers in the next state over. Jack.. I'm not sure, he and his sister survived a few weeks on their own." She looked through the windshield, seeing Emma had curled up into a ball, laying fully on the back seat.

"Oh.. Since the outbreak happened, Astrid and I got together, protected each other and hid in my dad's bunker."

"Your dad has a bunker?".

"Yeah, he thought stuff like this would happen." Hiccup explained. "But he left for a place in Scotland a month or so ago, so I have no idea if he's safe or not."

"Well, maybe once we see if Merids's brothers are alive, we'll camp out there." Rapunzel smiled warmly at him, he nodded at the good plan. Hearing running footsteps from behind them, the blonde turned herself to face the way to the barn, while still on the hood of the car, seeing Jack and Merida run over.

"Place is clean, we can stay a night or two there, practice knife lessons, and then head on out." Jack said, Merida nodded with.

"Okay- Oh! Hiccup's father has a bunker, it'd be nice if we could stay there while this is going on." Jack turned to look at Hiccup, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah that'd be a good idea."

The five of them walked into the house of the barn, there was seven equal bedrooms. Rapunzel took the closest to the stairway, while Emma and Jack shared one, taking the farthest away, Merida took the one next to Rapunzel, Hiccup taking one in the middle of those four but across.

Rapunzel looked through the previous owner's place, looking at their clothes, and photographs. Her hand accidentally knocked one over before picking it up and looking at it. There came a gasp.

"Sophie?" Rapunzel fingers traced along a blonde haired girl, holding onto what seemed to be Rapunzel herself.

Emma screamed, Rapunzel ran to Jack's room, only to find the little brown haired girl backed into a corner with a blonde girl laying on the floor, Rapunzel immediately saw it to be Sophie and ran over.

"Sophie?. Sophie!" Rapunzel called, the little girl stirred in her sleep before waking up, and upon seeing her favorite cousin, she went into a fit of giggles and hugged her tightly. Rapunzel returned the hug, then heard the running footsteps of three; turning her head to see the rest of their group at the door, where Jack ran over to Emma.

"What happened?" Merida asked, Emma replied in a shake-y voice.

"I opened up the attic door, and then suddenly she fell on me." She pointed to the attic tile. Half of the stairs seemed to be out, and a chair that had wheels was laying on the floor, showing that Emma must've used the chair, slipped and caught Sophie without it being intended to.

"Who is she?" Hiccup asked. Rapunzel looked at him, and spoke this time; "She's my cousin"

After all that, Rapunzel checked Sophie for any bites and scratches, none. Sophie explained that the moment it hit their house, her mother made her hide in the attic.

"It's good you're safe and sound, Sophie. Do you know what happened to the others?" Sophie shook her head no, and Merida almost wanted to say they were killed, explaining the marks of blood all in the entrance, bloody bed parts they found and the infected inside, but she managed to bite her tongue and not tell the already-frightened girl.

Rapunzel gave Sophie something to eat from their backpack. Later on, Merida decided to watch both Emma and Sophie while Jack teaches Hiccup and Rapunzel how to work well with knives. Jack, grabbing the scarecrows from the field, making them their target practices. He grabbed red paint from hidden away in the barn, drawing on a semi-perfect, but also semi-sloppy design of a target circle on it. He set them roughly twelve feet from the three people, placing hay in front of Hiccup and Rapunzel as a don't-go-over-it line.

He grabbed a knife, and showed them how to properly handle it like you would throw it, gripping the base and pulling his arm back, with the blade pointed up. Once his eyes and his body seemed to align up with his scarecrow, he threw it. Making a perfect bullseye.

"Now, it seems a little hard to do so, but a knife can save you. Not by those, but by murderous humans also. Make sure your eye and arm aligns up to the target, it'd be like shooting. Aim, align, shoot." Jack stepped out of the way letting them try.

Rapunzel, trembling, let her hand pull back. In order for her eyes to align with, she had to close her left one. At the same time, Hiccup was doing the same, his right eye was closed and he was using his left hand instead. At almost the same time, they threw the knives. Rapunzel's hit the shoulder area of the scarecrow, while Hiccup's hit the target.

"Not bad. It also helps to put your muscle into the throwing." Jack said, retrieving his knives and handed them back. Rapunzel grabbed hers, Hiccup did the same. Jack continued "Try again for another rounds, and once you get the hang of it, I'll show a way to kill those things off." The two trainees nodded.

Rapunzel kept trembling, it made her not hit the target, however Hiccup was calm and hitting made her want it also, at one point when she got her knife and was in position, Jack grabbed her forearm. He moved it a little over to the right, and when he let go, Rapunzel wasn't trembling. When she threw it, she completely got the target and jumped up, screaming in delight of 'I did it!' And 'Thank you Jack!', in that doing so, she turned around and hugged Jack tightly. Hiccup was chuckling while watching.

After getting that done, Jack sent them to go inside, having needing to sharpen wooden knives out of the wood nearby, so he decided to do it himself.

"Ye were all giddy, Punz." Merida told her when the blonde and brunette walked through the room, Rapunzel couldn't stop smiling.

"I learned how to throw properly, and.. And now I can just.. Protect myself, in case if Sophie, Emma and I get attacked while you guys are off in the houses." Merida nodded, even smiling a little herself.

"Jack was nice to teach us that." Hiccup said, which Rapunzel agreed. She excused herself into the kitchen, seeing if any of the appliances worked. Hiccup sat on the ground, his back lightly touching the base of the sofa, where Merida was sitting. His hand reached to touch the stereo.

"I tried that, and the T.V. Nothing works anymore, it's like the Government shut it all down- except cars apparently."

"Why?"

"Dunno. Suppose they wanted us dead." Merida replied, leaning back into the sofa comfortably, her feet resting on the edge. Hiccup asked another question.

"How many weeks have this been again, since it's happened?"

Merida made a 'hmm' sound though the back of her throat before replying. " 'Bout.. Seven-Eight.. Nine weeks? I've been with Punz since the start. Been countin' the weeks too." Hiccup nodded in response.

There was a long moment- or it seemed long to be honest- between everyone. Rapunzel was seemingly cooking- even though the stove was out, Merida and Hiccup fell asleep, while Emma and Sophie were asleep and Jack was out carving the wooden swords- which was a hassle. Once Rapunzel was done, she skipped out to see the red-head and brunette asleep, saying a little quiet 'Aw'. It was adorable, and she felt bad for having to wake them up. When she did, Merida stirred in her sleep, mumbling something unintelligent before waking up fully.

"What is it, Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked, groggyness was in his voice while he spoke

"There was bread that was sealed away, and I cooked it. It's warm and fluffy. My uncle was a perfect cook, he knew how to make things last for a long time." She handed bread to the both of them, they were roughly seven inches all around. When Merida touched it, she expected Punz to be lying about it being warm, but the moment she felt the heat, the moment her eyes widened and her body sat straight up.

"How did ye make it warm?!" Merida shouted, Hiccup's mouth was open as if he was about to ask the same thing, so he licked his bottom lip before closing her lips together. The blonde jumped to the shouting, but replied.

"I made a fire.. The stoves out, so I made a fire, and held the bread over it. It warmed up, and it feels fluffy to eat." She shrugged as if it was totally easy, and both the red head female and brunette male were in heaven by eating something warm. Of course everything they had was cold, and the electronics out of power didn't help anything. Rapunzel skipped out to the barn area after grabbing another bread piece from the kitchen, over to Jack who was moving his wrists around to pop them. She held one out to him.

"What is it?"

"Bread!. It's warm, and the other two love it already." Jack took it, and took a bite. She was right, warm bread was a loving taste.

"How did you-" He was interrupted. "How did I make it warm?. I made a fire, held it over." Rapunzel spoke, he nodded as if he understood. Making her way to wake up the two kids, she told Jack she'd be back to have some with him. Once Sophie and Emma were awake, she gave them their own bread and they ate happily. Once that handing-them-all-out was over, there was enough for one more between everyone, and Rapunzel grabbed hers- skipping out and over to Jack, where she ate with him and watched him make the wooden knives. Once he was done, they were done eating and it had almost hit sun-down.

"So? Is it a good crafting?" Jack asked, holding the three up. Rapunzel nodded with her famous warm smile, making the corner or the male's lips curve and show him smiling also.

They both went inside, and Jack spoke up to everyone.

"Okay, it's sun-down. We all have our rooms, and we'd have to take watches in case. The fence isn't strong, and so there's a chance that'd happen.."

"I'll take watch." Hiccup said, everyone looked at him and he continued. "I don't think I can sleep- well, not anymore- because of the events of what happened today." He addressed it about Astrid. Jack nodded.

Once the sun went down and the sky was painting darker, everyone except Hiccup went to their rooms they choose earlier. Rapunzel cured up in a semi pink-purple colored blanket, her head was barely peeking out, and she, herself, was in a ball formation. Jack barely covered himself up, letting the cold wash over himself. The two little kids were tucked away in their own room together, and Merida didn't cover herself or sleep though, she sat there, knees pressed to her chest, arms wrapped around them.. Just sitting. Hiccup was on the sofa, laying on his back and looking at the white rough ceiling.

Night went by slowly to the two of them, but Merida finally fell asleep with a green blanket around her. Middle of the night, Hiccup also fell asleep.

The sounds of the house was tickings of a clock.. Tick, tock.. Tick, tock. It was the old styled clocks- or known as 'Grandfather clocks'- that worked without needing batteries. But soon another sound washed over the house. A sound that would scare anyone.. Growling, snarling or groaning- one of the three. A total of four flesh eaters moved in, walking into the house. A mistake Jack never checked- the door wasn't closed properly. The sound of- well anything made them came closer, three went to find the sound of ticking, while the one bumped into a wall making them fall and hit the stairs.. It got up, and walked up them after realizing it could.

They leaned against the doors, none of which let them in, but they were blind- so why did they care?. However, a far end room was a little open and sounds of light snoring was enlighting the room. It was just across from Jack's room, open for a reason.. But this never occurred to him. It walked, and seemed to be smelling the air.. Oh, it caught the scent of Emma and Sophie- the living smell. The two kids were in the same room as that, and they were in danger.

The living room was quiet, but unaware of it, one of the flesh eaters made it's way over to Hiccup from sensing- smelling him.. If the screams of Sophie didn't wake him up and grab the nearest thing- his knife, then he would've been dead. Hiccup rammed the knife into the crown of it's head, pulling it out after placing his foot on his torso and then kicking the flesh eater to the ground, he turned and swung the blade at the other that was behind him. He ignored pulling it out, running quickly up the stairs while the third- which was in the kitchen- ran after him. At the moment the brunette was in the hallway, all three doors swung open and ran to the kids room. Rapunzel and Jack made it first, where Rapunzel immediately covered her mouth and stepped back. The view of Emma and Sophie being eaten shocked her. The blonde's eyes already made so many tears that fell down her cheeks, she stumbled over her own feet and hit her butt hard on the ground. Jack, swearing under his breath, killed the one before breaking down- throwing his knife on the other side of the room, crawling back to the corner, rubbing his eyes even though they had blood coated all over them.

Merida slammed a vase into the wall, grabbing a shard and killed the one behind Hiccup. Rapunzel ran over to Sophie and Emma, they were cold, not responding and half eaten. Merida looked out the hallway window of the barn, seeing more of them coming. She grabbed Rapunzel's arm and tried to drag her out while Hiccup helped with Jack after realizing the barn was about to be overrun.

"Rapunzel! We gotta go!" Merida yelled, where Rapunzel nodded lightly, her eyes looked like they were empty. Hiccup had to force the blonde and white haired out of the house, and into their car. Merida gathered their stuff, or tried to. Grabbing their blankets, the bread, the wooden knives, and her cross bow before following out. By the time she was out, the whole side of the barn was covered in them. But she made it, started the car and drove, with Hiccup following; Rapunzel and Jack were in the back of his car.

They drove, for a long time and didn't stop until it was probably noon. Merida stopped at the sign that said they were entering the next state, stepping out and walking over to Hiccup's car. Hiccup shook his head once he was asked if they were alright.

"Rapunzel kept crying since we left, she just now fell asleep with her head on Jack's lap, he wont stop looking down at nothing.." Hiccup told her. Merida sighed, placing her hands on the hood of her car.

"We have to snap them to reality soon.. Or they'd be that way for days.. Months even." Hiccup spoke again.

"Yeah, I got that." Merida said, standing up right.

The red head sat back into Jack's car, hands on the wheel after discussing with Hiccup on going ahead and finding another house for them to settle down and return back to normal. Before driving ahead, Merida placed her head lightly on the wheel also.

"Oh.. Snapping them out of it will be hard.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV;**

Rapunzel's eyes opened up after they entered the state, for a long time, she had her head rested on Jack's lap. The moment her eyes opened, she met his blue ones. All around them were red.. They were empty looking, and her hand reached out to touch his cheek. He snapped to reality upon the touch, and looked at her.

"Rapunzel?" He asked. She smiled, even though it hurt.

"You still have me, right?.. We may have lost Emma and Sophie but.." Rapunzel's voice grew soft near the end. He nodded, a tear left his eye and landed onto the blonde's cheek, and Jack, himself, managed a small, sad smile.

Merida and Hiccup came back from a hunt, the whole place was crawling with them until Merida was able to take them all out with her bow- or at least thirty of them. Once they came back, they were surprised to see Rapunzel and Jack waiting for them. Rapunzel's hands gripped onto her biceps, a few strands of her golden hair fell over her face. Jack was only looking up at the sky.

"Well, you guys seem.. Better?" Hiccup questioned his choice of words.

"Yeah, well.." Jack started but failed to continue the sentence.

"Did you guys find Merida's brothers?" Rapunzel turned and faced the two.

"Nah, not yet. They live farther in, if I'm correct on the address." Merida explained.

"Oh.." Rapunzel replied. There was a long.. Long awkward- or just really weird feeling- silence. Merida nudged Hiccup in the ribs after a moment, asking him in her action to fix the silence.

"S-So.. D-Do you guys want to.. Uh.. Check a house together, and call it ours before we go off to find Merida's brothers?" Hiccup asked.

"Sure.'' Rapunzel said, Jack nodded in agreement.

The four went to a medium sized house, it was nice looking from the outside. It was painted white, had a white door, light blue windows and in the backyard there was swingsets and a merry-go-round, it was obvious that the people who lived there before had a child- or a few of them. Merida opened up- or tried to- the door only to find it locked, it was strange.. But Hiccup moved her aside and had pick-locked it.

"Why do you have that?" Jack asked, eyebrows rose. Hiccup shrugged. Merida pushed the door open and sat her bag down in the living room

"Hiccup and I will take the top, top floor." Merida said.

"I'll take the middle floor." Jack replied and Rapunzel sat her stuff down next to Merida's.

"And I'll search here." She said. The four went to their places, Rapunzel first went to the kitchen.

She searched the cupboards, and realized that something was weird. Everything in this house was gone- food wise.

"Where they.." Rapunzel muttered to herself. Swinging the cupboard shut which made a little loud noise, she mentally kicked herself for it. But before she could move onto the next cupboard.. She froze.. Oh, she heard the groaning noise that was hungry. It came closer, it's shuffling feet made a lot of noise.

Rapunzel instinctly reached for her knife to realize she set it down, she bit her bottom lip before turning around and grabbing the closest thing- a frying pan. Upon turning, she swung at it's head, sending it to the ground. Rapunzel panted quietly, and the moment it moved again, she didn't hesitate to slam her frying pan at its head again.. And again, and again..

It stopped moving after a few moments, Rapunzel swept to the ground. Her chest was rising quickly and then it went down quickly, her eyes were filled with fear and tears.

"Frying pans.. Oh they're a good weapon." Rapunzel mumbled to herself, before grabbing onto the edge of the counter and pulled herself up. She groaned and hunched herself over the sink, trying to keep her breathing in case if she ended up vomiting or something. Her face had no color, and her legs were wobbily.

"And I thought I was okay.."

After a long moment, Rapunzel heard the others trotting downstairs. Before anyone could ask her, they noticed the dead flesh-eater not even a foot away from Rapunzel.

"Uh.." Hiccup managed out.

"Frying pan." Rapunzel turned and swung it a little, but in the process it hit her head and she groaned in pain. "Ow.."

"You killed that with a frying pan?" Jack asked, clearly in disbelievement. Rapunzel nodded.

"Nice." Merida said, which made Rapunzel smile lightly.

"Thank you."

They settled around in the living room, Hiccup and Jack got the fireplace going up with fire, and the rest of the house was boarded for the time being. Rapunzel hugged her knees and stared at the flames. It was clear that she blocked out whatever was being said because she had to be shooked by Merida to come back to reality.

"What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Where ye not listenin'?"

"Sorry, no.." Rapunzel spoke quietly.

"She's just trying to get over the pain, also. Leave her be." Jack stood up straight.

"Fine, fine." Merida threw her hands up in the air after standing up. "Whatever." She said in her snappy tone as she walked and bumped into Jack on purpose.

"What did she want?- and wheres Hiccup?.."

"She wanted to let you know that it was getting dark out and that I took first watch duty." Jack walked over, sitting next to her once he got over there.

"Oh.. I don't feel like sleeping.." Rapunzel hugged her knees tighter.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Jack shrugged at her question. He let the warm fire heat over himself before he stood up and walked over to the window, it wasn't fully boarded up, but it held good. His hand rested on the glass, while looking out. There was a long silence, but it wasnt awkward or anything but it made Rapunzel feel better knowing someone was wth her.

"What the.." Jack muttered, but Rapunzel got it and looked at him.

"What?"

"I thought.. I saw.. Two people.. Like a tall man and a young girl." Jack said, looking at Rapunzel. Just then, there came a yell.. Not a yell of pain, or terrified, or anything but a yell for someone they knew.

"Merida! Help!" It went.

There came running footsteps, the red-head immediately dashed out the door in just her pajama shorts and tanktop, no shoes, no crossbow or anything but the other two ran after her, when not to long after, Hiccup followed.

Rapunzel grabbed Merida's hand, stopping the both of them- which made little cuts on their feet because they both stopped unexpectedly. Merida turned her head to face Rapunzel, and she saw it. Merida's eyes were shown with tears, it made Rapunzel let go softly and watch the female run off. The voice kept screaming for Merida.

Finally Merida stopped in the middle of the street, trying to pinpoint the voice but failed.

"Hubert! Harris! Hamish!" She yelled.

Jack noticed something and ran to her, he shushed her. And whispered.

"The voice has the same tone over and over.. It never changes.. Someones tricking us.."

"Why?!" Merida tried to stop herself from blurting and shouting but it didn't help. Hiccup ran over, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know why they would trick us but.." Jack tried to, but Hiccup grabbed his arm and pointed.

"That's why."

Every single flesh eater that was hiding managed to find their location. Oh, it came closer.. But some of them wasn't the same. It looked like it was never bitten, their eyes were more red-ish than white- well if there was light, they would see that. They were faster than the others, and was ganging on their location. Hiccup reached over to grab Merida's hand, pulling her into a run which she managed to do on her own after being pulled, but still didn't let go on the brunette's hand. Jack was ahead, and when he saw Rapunzel, he stopped for a moment to turn around and crouch.

"Jump on my back."

"Wh-" Rapunzel tried to ask. "Don't ask! Just do it!" Jack yelled, Rapunzel nodded and climbed on. The moment Jack stood up, Rapunzel saw the horde come closer and the fast ones were only nine feet away. Jack turned, and ran. He caught up with the other two, and passed them.

"Oh yeah, just what he needed. To run!" Hiccup told Jack before he passed. They both ran to their car, and instead of jumping right in- since the doors were locked- Merida let go of Hiccup's hand and jumped up onto the trunk, running up to the hood and helped Hiccup on up.

Jack did the same but on his blue car. The fast ones cocked it's head at themselves before letting a loud shriek. Merida crouching down, covering her ears while the others- except Jack because he was holding onto Rapunzel- did the same on covering their ears.

"They don't know where we are, they can't climb.." Hiccup whispered to Merida the moment the shrieking was over. Merida nodded at his observant.

"Seems like it." Merida replied.

They seemed to be more blind than the others, and since the others weren't wearing shoes, they didn't make as much noise coming up onto the car. They stood for a moment before running off again. Hiccup sighed after sitting on top of his green car.

"I wonder what that was about.." Hiccup muttered, Merida nodded and sat next to him.

"Thanks, Jack." Rapunzel said after she was let down from his back. "I think I would've been the slowest or something." She continued, sighing afterwords.

"That's not why I grabbed you. You're pretty fast too. " he told her.

"Then why did you grab me?" Jack shrugged, Rapunzel looked at him with a confused look.

"I don't know, it's just.. I saw you, and felt the urge to hold yo- This is coming out all wrong." Rapunzel giggled. Jack let out a chuckle himself. "But I mean.. You scraped your feet right?"

Rapunzel forgot all about it, and moved her foot to look at it. There was multiple scratches, it was covered in slight dirt and was throbbing with pain. "Oh yeah.." Rapunzel spoke.

"See." Jack looked at her.

"Thanks.. Jack. Again, thank you." Rapunzel smiled a little. He smiled back in return.

Before the four had climbed down from the car, they had to make sure nothing else was there, and it took a long time since the Flesh Eaters couldn't climb or couldn't pinpoint their smell if they smelt them. Jack jumped down after hanging his legs off the edge, he turned himself around and his hands reached up to Rapunzel. She slowly slid herself down after placing her legs off the edge and she felt the male's hands hold gently at her waist and helped her down to avoid anymore cuttings on her poor feet. They sprinted to the house they cleared out, boarding it and they all ended up collapsing in exhaustion not a moment after.

"That was what, like a mile?" Hiccup panted.

"It felt longer.." Jack replied.

"It felt like ten!" Merida shouted, and all of them ended up laughing together.

"At least we can find some fun in ththis world." Rapunzel said with breaths being taken inbetween. Merida and Hiccup nodded in unison and Jack smiled.

They all decided that sleeping was a bad idea if they were all dressed in their pajamas, so they stood nearby with shoes- well Rapunzel still didn't have shoes- on. Hiccup had regular green tennis shoes, Merida had red converse and Jack had a light blue converse on also. Merida held closely to her crossbow, and she looked at Jack when he asked a question.

"So the names you shouted, where those your brothers names?"

"Aye."

"And that voice.." Jack asked in a way. Merida nodded in reply.

"It was Huberts. Their voices are slightly different." She said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're fine." Rapunzel said and looked at her. Merida smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah."

The moment the sun started rising up, they all changed and got prepared. Merida strapped her crossbow around herself before heading out first. Rapunzel ended up grabbing the frying pan, and when Jack asked her, she simply said that she was skilled with it and already attached to it. They walked out to the cars, and the boys decided to be in the same and vice versa for the girls. Before Merida got in and drove, she looked off in the distance of where she ran.

"Boys.." She muttered.

Rapunzel lightly tapped the hood of the car to get Merida's attention, it worked and then she slid herself into the passenger seat after the red head did.

They drove to a little more into the town, passing by abandoned stores, houses, until Merida stopped in front of a house that was three tier and was a beautiful shade of blue-white.

"This is the address?" Rapunzel asked, noticing something move in the living room area, the curtain did.

"Aye." Merida got out of the car, slamming it behind her and without any hesitation, the door of the house swung open and three little teenagers ran out screaming Merida's name. The red head didn't hesitate to start running them halfway- since she parked on the other side of the road, Merida and the three boys hugged in the middle of the road, all bundled and laying on the ground.

Rapunzel smiled as she watched the four red headed people giving hugs and kisses, smiling and laughing. But her famous smile ended up fading away from how hurt she is on the inside from losing Sophie, so she turned around and slid herself to sit on the ground, fidgeting with a small bracelet that she managed to take off of Sophie's wrist before being ushered out.

Once Merida's reunion was over, she introduced them.

"I'm confused, can you introduce them again?" Jack asked after the triplets were introduced, they looked so similar. Due to Jack's asking, the three of them laughed.

"You can tell-" started Hubert

"By the difference-" continued Harris

"Of our voice." And finished Hamish. At that moment, Jack and Hiccup replied with an oh sounding replying, while Rapunzel giggled.

"And you're the oldest?! No way!" Hiccup looked at Merida, her arms crossed and looked a little surprise at that comment.

"Aye?" Her voice prolonged it and sounded like a really confused question.

"I mean, they look older, your younger looking?" Hiccup tried not to sound like he was questioning himself or herself

"Oh, thanks.. I guess." Merida replied.

"You guys would make such a cute couple." Hubert spoke up, looking at the two of them. The moment it escaped his lips, Merida and Hiccup's face lit ip in a red shade of blush, and everyone except the two were laughing.

Hamish explained after they were all done laughing about how he knew about the Flesh-Eater invasion, and without even a second, he and his brothers stocked up on months worth of food- because the place was completely packed and everyone was running about taking stuff so they joined in- and lived in the place they had rented since the first day, not once did they come across anything or anyone.. But something seemed really wrong about that story to Merida, nonetheless, she believed them.

They stood around, huddled next to the warm fire they made in the fire place. They told stories of their life before the apocalypse, just randomly drinking the beer the triplets had stocked up on- however, except Rapunzel. She prefered water.

"My mother and father were so much in love, got married after college was over. My mom was crazy over having kids, my father.. Not so much apparently. The moment Emma was born, he decided to leave. Leave us hanging, not play child support, anything.. I yelled, cursed- and I was only fourteen." Jack smiled and took a sip of his beer, while Hiccup and Merida laughed. He continued after. "But, my mom took care of us no matter what. The moment I turned sixteen, I immediately got a job." He smiled a little, remembering the moments, then he looked at Hiccup. "Your turn."

"Yeesh, uhm.. Where- Oh, I'm an only child. My mother passed away when I was only a baby, she got a rare illness that had no cure and she was on a time limit, and according to my dad- She... She took me anywhere she wished to go. I was learning to talk back then, and she took me to many places- Like the zoo, lessons to play piano or guitar, she was really into piano." Hiccup smiled.

"What about Astrid?" Rapunzel asked.

"We grew up together- well, no she was always my next door neighbor and I thought she was way out of my league when we got older. Well, we did end up dating but now it's over. Just only two years." He shrugged. "She was fiesty, but really.. Really clingy." He laughed a little, before lightly touching the back of his hand onto Merida's bicep. "Your turn."

Merida exhaled a little.

"Start with mom and dad!" Hubert spoke up.

"A'ight, A'ight. My- Our- mom and faither, they loved each other since seven years. They got married- after College- so thats somethin' similar to Jack's parents. " Jack chuckled. "My mom, she was strict. My god, was she.." Merida's voice trailed off, remembering her memories, how much she missed them. "My faither, he kept teachin' me archery. It always made me happier when I was down. Came along the triplets, wee little devils. They were able to get away with murder if they wanted! "The triplets laughed along with the others, Merida smiled before taking a sip of her beer. "Life was simplier."

"Punz, your turn."

Rapunzel took a moment before replying.

"My dad had this.. Swearing problem.. He would swear at stubbing his toe, burning himself, hitting a wall.. He was always swearing even when the tv was acting up or wouldn't play channels, but.. He may have swore, but not to any human being ever. When my mom was pregnant with me, she made him quit for weeks and weeks. And he did. He recently started it up before all this happened and I always coached or yelled at him, and we would always laugh.. my father was not only my hero, but he was my best friend. A nice, swearing, best friend." Merida smiled.

"You were close huh?" Jack asked. Rapunzel nodded. "Yep." She replied.

Hubert turned his head, and he saw something out the window- but he didn't tell them, all that happened was him shaking uncontrollably.

"We best get to bed." Merida said after they all finished their beverage, clearing her throat. "I'll sleep out here, this house has two spare bedrooms as I see, right?" She turned to her brothers.

"Yeah." Hamish replied. Hiccup stood up, walking over to his backpack to take out and unfold a green sleeping bag, laying it right next to the couch.

"I'll sleep out here also." He looked at Merida and smiled, who returned his smile with another.

Rapunzel slept in one of the spare rooms with her pink blanket she had stored in her backpack, Jack in the other with his blue blanket and the triplets all slept in one room that had a bunk-bed and a spare bed on the other side of the room.

They all slept through the night, but the two in the living room was unaware of the door being open.

"Oh pity, she found her brothers.." A semi accent was hinted in a smoothing, dark voice from a male, his hand ran along the sofa while he looked at Merida, peacefully sleeping.

"Sir, we need to go-" a sweet voice spoke.

"You're right, Tori. We do." The male turned and was about to walk out the door, turning to the younger female whose brown hair was shining in the small fire, her hair had pink and green highlights in it, her face was small but likeable, adorable in a way, her unusual pink eyes shone also.

"Oh, I mean Doctor Toothiana." And the door closed after they left, who was the man though?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V;

The seven of them got up first thing in the morning, well the triplets didn't but they woke up later. Merida grabbed her stuff and placed it in her backpack just in case if they needed to leave quickly, Rapunzel on the other hand.. Was cleaning her frying pan off of blood and such.

"What are you going to paint it?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of the counter.

Rapunzel pondered the thought.. "Oh, maybe!" She giggled, Jack chuckled in returned.

"You're silly." He told her, Rapunzel smiled even bigger.

Merida lost her balance when she came walking out of her brothers bedroom, accidentally hitting the wall- which luckily her hand held her up before her head did- and was sent to the ground. Her brothers ran to the noise before the others. Merida groaned and stood on her own once she could, ignoring her brothers requests.

"I'm fine." She muttered.

"Are you?" Rapunzel asked, setting her frying pan down.

"Aye." Merida replied.

Rapunzel watched Merida walk to the living room, and just before she could get back to cleaning her frying pan, Jack whispered to her.

"How long has she spent a nights worth of sleep?" He said, Rapunzel shrugged.

"Her legs might not be working correctly because of it." Rapunzel nodded, it could be that. But they wouldn't know because Merida is stubborn at times.

They spent the morning just around having fun, playing games- Board games mostly-. Although, Rapunzel rummaged through her clothings in her backpack, trying to see something with it. It was colors of all pinks, purples, whites, blacks-hardly- and sometimes a little orange. Rapunzel sat looking at the clothes of all, she had the urge to sew a new outfit but she realized she didn't have the right equipment and she could probably find fabric at the store if it isn't covered in blood. Her hand reached over to grab her silver frying pan, she grabbed a belt from the depth of her backpack, only to slide her knife through one of the belt loops.

Skipping out, she went over to Jack.

"Jack, will you take me to the store?" She asked.

"Why?"

"Well.. I want to find paints and.. Fabric.. And sewing things.." She muttered, her hands absentmindedly played with a strand of her hair.

"So you wanna just.. Do clothing and painting in your spare time while the world turns evil?" Jack stated the obvious, while Rapunzel smiled kind of sheepishly.

"Yeahh?" Rapunzel prolonged her answer.

"Sure." Rapunzel gasped at Jack, expecting more of a no than a yeah. Before she could say something, he continued. "Why not?. Sounds fun if you make me something." He smiled, and so did she.

Jack told the others that him and Rapunzel were going to the store that was just a mile down the road, and everyone wished them luck- even though Merida wanted to go with to protect Rapunzel, but also wanted to stay to protect her brothers, the only thing she told Jack is if Rapunzel got her, he'd be next.

Once there, Jack walked up to the door, that was held open with a suitcase, and told Rapunzel to stay up close to the wall away from the door, and once she did. He picked up a baseball bat that was nearby, swinging it at the metal part of the door, making a loud banging sound that echoed the store. It took a moment, but there came only roughly a dozen of the Flesh Eaters run out, so when they came running, he held onto the wooden bat and his knife, slamming the bat into one's head, turning roughly before bending forward when one of them got to his side and was going to bite him, causing it to land ontop of his back- where he flipped it over, stabbing it's head and bashing another's head in with his bat.

He did this a few times and also ran away when there was too many, but finally he also stopped at the end of an isle, throwing his knife and reaching for his second one that was held around his knee with velcro, throwing it at the last one's head.

"Rapunzel!" He shouted, she poked her head in and saw him walking back.

"I won!" He grinned happily.

"Only you would be having fun doing this." Rapunzel giggled, walking over to him and lightly hugged him, before skipping off to the crafting isle of the store. Jack worked on cleaning his knives off, cleaning the bat and followed after.

Rapunzel grabbed clean fabric that was a beautiful shade of white, a lavender color, light pink, light blue, a slight red color, green, and black. While Jack returned with almost all kinds of paints for her.

"Think we're done?" Rapunzel looked at everything when they finally grabbed almost anything and everything in the whole crafting isle.

"Yeahhh.." Rapunzel replied, Jack chuckled. They stuffed it all in the backseat, and drove on back to the Triplet's house. When they returned, they noticed something was wrong when they found the door all broken in.

"Merida?!" Rapunzel yelled, running in. There was a groan in the near back room, but all their stuff was gone. She slowly walked to the back room, unaware if it was a groan of pain or groaning from those. Jack ran in shortly after she was about to open the door up, he yelled her name but she opened the door and out came three flesh eaters, tumbling over the blonde and sending her to the ground. Rapunzel screamed, reaching her hand to touch the one ontop's forehead, pushing it away while the other two crawled to her. Luckily Jack got there in time to kill those two and the one ontop, which left blood splattering on top of the poor Blonde.

"Where are they?" Rapunzel asked after getting up by Jack's help, wiping some blood off her face.

"Who knows.." Jack replied quietly, only to turn his head by the sound of someone crashing into the door frame of the house, falling forward and they both saw the eyes of the flesh eater. It was red.

"Run." Jack said firmly. Rapunzel was frozen, and he yelled it. "Run!" Before turning and ushering her into the bedroom that had the three flesh eaters before. They couldn't close the door in time because it immediately pushed it open- or tried to, as both of their weight was pushing it closed.

"Jack! Harder!" Rapunzel screamed.

"I'm doing my best!' Jack's strained voice yelled back at the blonde. They were nearly knocked off their feet when more pressure was placed on the door, revealing two more of them were holding and pushing at the door.

"Rapunzel, go, climb out the windo-" Jack tried to say but he was interrupted.

"No! I'm not leaving." Rapunzel replied, accidentally knocked off her feet when the flesh eaters hit the door again, causing her to stumble backwards and hit the ground. The door opened up and Jack reached for his knife, ramming it into one of their heads and the other came close to biting him if a gunshot didn't shoot right between it's forehead.

It showed up a female with pure white platinum blonde hair, her eyes were bright blue, and her skin was completely pale.

"Who.. Are.." Jack tried to ask between breaths. Seeing a younger girl with strawberry blonde hair, light skin color- but not pale-, her hair braided into twos, and her freckles showed beautifully.

"Hii!" The strawberry blonde said happily with a wave, the lighter blonde's lips etched into a smile.

They spent a moment outside after they got out, introducing ones self.

"I'm Elsa, Elsa Arrendale, and this is my little sister Anna." The platinum blonde said.

"Right, uh.. Well, I'm Jack.. And this is Rapunzel." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, nice to save your life, and nice to get out of your life." Elsa turned on her blue boot's high-heal, walking away. Anna stood there for a moment.

"Elsa! Can't they travel with u-" Anna's sentence never finished.

"No." Elsa said.

"Please? They hardly could stand a chance against those two, what would happen if they came across a horde of them like we did?" Anna ran over to her sister, grabbing her hand to stop her walking.

"They.. What?" Rapunzel asked Jack quietly, he was just as shocked as the blonde.

"Alright, fine. But if something happens and you end up hurt- even by a tiny little scrape on the knee, we're going." Elsa whispered to Anna, before sighing and turning to face the two. "Welcome to our club. We have two other members by the name of Kristoff and Hans, please do get along-"

"Whoa, whoa, hang on. We have a group of our own.. But we suddenly lost them, that was their house.. But they left, and we know it, their stuff wasn't there and Merida is tough." Jack explained.

"Well, congratulations. But I doubt they'd be around if they suddenly ran off.. " Elsa replied.

"They didn't!" Jack walked forward a little, but stopped.

"Oh? Explain their house." Elsa walked forward also.

"It was bashed in, did you not see it?"

"Nope." Anna pulled Elsa back, clearing her throat after stepping infront of her older sister.

"Sorry, my sisters attitude changed after this all went down because.. Well we saw our aunt- Anyway, we hope you find your friends." Anna smiled warmly, and Rapunzel stood in front of Jack to take his place like Anna did for Elsa.

"Yes, we hope so too." Rapunzel smiled also.

The two small group split up, Anna and Elsa went back to wherever they were, and Jack and Rapunzel went to finding the others. Rapunzel walked along the streets with Jack, they didn't call for the others names because think of the danger but they did search high and low. But no luck, even Hiccup's car was still in the same place. Jack almost punched a mailbox, but Rapunzel stopped him.

"Jack, we need to go on our own then.." Rapunzel said, her hands around the males.

"But they're out there!" Jack protested, Rapunzel nodded.

"Yeah, you're right.." they did another loop around the neighbor hood once more until they head back, but Rapunzel overheard something. It sounded like crying, and she instinctivly walked closer. The blondes hands reached out to open a gate, it made a squeak noise slightly, but she didn't bother anything about it. The noise grew louder, and louder, as she made it to the backyard of a house. Rapunzel turned around the corner, and saw Merida hutched over.

"Merida!" Rapunzel ran over, but she stopped midway, slowing into a walk and then suddenly stopped once she was a foot away. Merida was hutched over a person.

"Merida?" Rapunzel asked, shakily. The red head continued crying and the blonde made out a person that was one of her brothers.

"He.. He was bitten.." Merida sniffled. Continuing on her sentence. "And.." a long pause, Rapunzel looked around to see one of Merida's arrow with the tip covered in blood.

"Merida, where is Hiccup?" Rapunzel tried to ask sternly, but it ended up failing.

"I don't know." Merida's voice cracked. "Probably after the man."

"Man?" Rapunzel asked.

"A doctor- some dude.. He tortured my brothers." Merida's voice was so soft, but her hand reached out to lift up her lifeless brother's shirt, revealing his torso to have multiple cuts- horrible ones- with burns and scars.

Rapunzel walked forward, sitting on her knees and placed her hand on Merida's shoulder. Speaking softly; "Merida.. I'm sorry.. But come on, we need to find Hiccup." Merida sniffled, nodding lightly before picking up her brothers head to move her knees, placing the delicate lifeless head on the bed of grass before she stood up, walking ahead of Rapunzel.

Once they walked onto the street, Jack came out running.

"Rapunzel! Where did you go!?- and where was Me- why is she.." Jack's voice was stern in the beginning but grew to he softer near the end, and when Rapunzel walked up to him, she shook her head.

"One of her brothers died.. And was apparently.. Tortured. Hint how we heard that voice. But she didn't tell me who died.." Rapunzel whispered to Jack when Merida was long away but still in sight. He wanted to hit something, just pound his fist intio anything- the ground even, but he controlled himself. The three of them were startled by a sound of an alarm echoing the whole world- or another way to say it, just maybe the state, but it echoed loudly, pounding in their ears. Jack looked around, stepping back a few and Merida did the same after absentmindedly rubbing at her eyes from her tears- even though the tears stopped.

"Who.." Rapunzel muttered, but it seemed to be below a whisper because of the sound, it didn't really affect the three but the flesh eaters all rose from being dormant, they rose and just continued to the sound but it was unaware as to where it was.

Merida kept looking around until she felt herself fall back and hit her butt on the ground, something forced her to the ground, and upon looking at her feet, she screamed as a reflex. A flesh eater, it's lower half was barely there, grabbed at her converse shoes, trying to gnaw on her delicate flesh. Her hand reached over to grab her crossbow, but there was no luck of feeling it so she slithered one leg out of it's grasp to kick it's head. Rapunzel turned her head towards Merida, gasping as she saw the view and ran to her crossbow. Upon grabbing it, Rapunzel turned her body on the heal of her foot, only to see Jack had stabbed it.

The blonde ran over to them both, handing Merida's crossbow to her. Jack helped her up, and then darted off to a house. There; Merida and Rapunzel followed after the red head grabbed her bag of arrows.

They opened up the door, closing it and they found the sound a little quieter, but not by much.

There came footsteps, Merida- on an instinct- turned and held her crossbow up. Standing at the end of her crossbow aim stood Anna, hands in the air.

"Don't.. Shoot.." Anna said slowly. Elsa came running out, the clicking of her blue healed boots made it clear but they stopped, just nearly almost a foot or two from her younger sister.

"Fancy meeting you here." Elsa commented after seeing Jack and Rapunzel, Anna giggled at her sisters comment.

"You know them?" Merida asked, her voice hoarse.

"Er.." Jack managed

"Uh.." Rapunzel went.

"Kinda." The two both said at the same time.

The three were welcomed in, and they met Hans and Kristoff- Hans was semi built in muscles, he had perfect auburn hair that made his sideburns stick out at his temples. Kristoff was heavily built in muscle, he had blonde hair- and big feet, may Rapunzel comment, but comparing the two of them; Kristoff was more manly looking, it seemed like he had a job that involved hauling stuff over.

"I worked in the army, and I cut ice for living- Ice! So.." Kristoff would protest if asked about his muscles, which Merida had done- literally, first question out of her mouth was something like ''Do I wanna know if you're on steroids?"

"Well, you met us- Introduce your.. Third member." Elsa managed after sitting ontop of a black piano.

"Merida DunBroch." Merida's accent was very noticeable in her name. "But I don't know ye name."

"Elsa Arrendale." Elsa simply said. "Anna Arrendale, the strawberry blonde there, she's my sister." Elsa continued

"Ye're wearing highheals!" Merida commented at her choice of shoes. "What is wrong with ye?"

"Hey! I like high heals, I run better in high heals, thank you very much Scottish." Elsa hopped herself down, landing ever so lightly and gracefully on her feet.

"Names Merida, not Scottish!" Merida shouted.

Anna whistled a little, before sucking air through her teeth, clearing her throat and talked.

"Soo.. Want to play board games.. Or.. Or Trust exercises.. Or.." Anna said with a nervous smile that showed her white teeth.

"What I want is that noise to turn off." Elsa gestured her head to the window. It continued on, and on, and on..

Merida gasped, and when Rapunzel asked what was wrong, she darted to the door only to be stopped by Jack.

"What?"

"Hiccups out there! I can't leave him!" Merida yelled.

"Oh.. Right.." Jack rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The noise suddenly turned off and they could hear properly; better. There was groaning, hissing, snarling or just plain shuffling noises outside of their house and they were all dead quiet. Once the flesh eaters passed by, Elsa felt it was better to breath- and so did everyone else.

Merida, sitting at the bottom step, chewed on her nails as a habit when she's concerned, anxious, or scared. It was probably all, who knows. Her right leg was bouncing up and down. There came a yell not too far by.

"Uh! Guys!" It went, Merida automatically identified it to be Hiccup, and swung the door open. Hiccup was just back turned to the house, looking around before throwing his hands up into the air and back at his side. By the time the brunette was turned around, Merida came crashing into his arms and they hit the cement.

"Ow!" Hiccup winced.

"Sorry, but I was worried." Merida said, her voice was muffled into the crook of his neck.

"Well I wanted to find out who harmed your brothers.. Where is Hamish and Harris?" He asked. Merida shook her head before sitting up, resting into his lap where he sat up also. The red head felt tears coming on. They did. But Hiccup wiped them away once they fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sure they're fine.." Hiccup's voice was so soft though.. Merida knew it was a promise that he couldn't keep in a world full of hell. But she nodded, her eyes were fixating on the groun- well.. I guess at the males stomach, since she was sitting in his lap.

"Are those two dating?" Anna and Elsa asked at the same time, Jack chortled.

"Nope."

"But they act.." Anna began, Jack started laughing it off. He walked into the house and Anna looked at the white haired. "What?!" She asked, he continued laughing.

"They've only known each other for maybe three weeks? Everyone seems to think they'd be a great couple." Rapunzel explained, Anna nodded a little.

"How many brothers?" Anna asked, she overheard it by the two in the road.

"Three." Rapunzel started.

"I feel a but coming on.." Elsa said quietly.

"One of them died not to long ago.." Rapunzel added softly.

"Oh.." Anna said.

Life is cruel.. Rapunzel thought. She wanted to cry.. Badly. Or wake up from this nightmare. But it was all real that it couldn't be a dream.

They were offered places at where Elsa's group was staying- it was a kind thing, and they spent around a warm fire. Rapunzel brought her crafting supplies from the car, and started just working something up. Rapunzel didn't know what to make, but she did want a new coat to keep her warm as winter was coming along, the wind was getting colder and it felt like it was going yo dnow anytime soon.

So taking her measurements, she wrapped the smooth tape around her chest, under it, down her arms, and everything. Cutting the pieces of light baby pink fabric, a slightly few shades of the same pink color and pieced them together with a zipper. It was perfect, it had the light pink sleeves, with the torso to stomach part the darker shade of pink- and the inside was lined with fake fur. Anna walked over to the blonde, she was curious.

"Oh my that's amazing!" Anna commented, with a smile. Rapunzel returned it with her own smile. She wanted to add more, so she took it off- added a pocket, and painted a small sun-star underneath the pocket. It wasn't any bigger than a couple inches in width and depth, but it felt perfect to her.

'Who taught you?" Anna asked, sitting on her knees.

"My mother. Though she was more into reading books."

"Oh she's very talented. My mother used to teach me lots of stuff." Anna said.

"Did she.." Raounzel asked, not wanting to finish. Anna shook her head.

"Noo.. Boating accident when Elsa and I were only kids. The ship wrecked so badly, no life boats, and it was freezing water." Anna said.

"How old are you now?"

"Hmm.. About 16- Yeah 16. I forgot August passed." Anna giggled.

"How time flies.." Rapunzel commented, Anna nodded and inhaled contently. "Do you want me to make you something?" Rapunzel asked, glancing up.

"Oh! No I couldn't bother you."

"I don't mind. I want to make something for everyone. I see Elsa likes boots- I could make boot covers. And a belt for Kristoff to hold his weapons, and.. I don't know.. Maybe an ascot for Hans?" Anna went into a fit of laughter, and Rapunzel joined.

"An ascot?" Anna tried to see if she was serious.

"I don't know what he likes so far! He's so bland!" Rapunzel said in between breaths. She breathed in calm-y, controlling her laughter. "I don't know anything he likes by looks- Like how Elsa likes boots, or you like twin braids, how Jack loves his hair, how Merida loves her arrows- You know." Anna nodded a little.

They sat there for a moment.

"Scarves. Definitely. I think he has too many." Anna said. "So what do you love?" Anna asked after Rapunzel nodded. The blonde sat for a moment.

"Animals." She smiled.

The day went by a little slower than Rapunzel had anticipated, but it was just fine. She continued working on stuff for everyone, because she really wanted to do something nice but there was a rumbling sound that shook the ground a little.

Rapunzel stood up, a few popping sounds were heard from sitting onto her knees, and she looked out the window. There was no sign of where it was coming, but there was a girl she saw run away- falling, and hitting the ground. Jack walked over, and Rapunzel looked at him.

"We can't leave her.." Rapunzel said, swallowing a lump in her throat.

Jack looked out the window before turning on his heal, grabbing a knife in case and walked out the front door- ignoring anything Elsa had to say. He walked over to the street, and watched as she got up, but looked at him- she was frightened and began trying to run away, but her legs were in horrible condition. Jack ran over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hey hey." Jack said, she looked at him. "Don't be scared. I want to help." He told her, she didn't have anything to say- or couldn't, she probably ran for miles because her breath was barely hear-able when she panted.

"Okay." Her sweet voice said, he smiled.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Tori Kaelan. Also known as Doctor Toothiana.. I.. Escaped.. A horde." Her voice sounded hesitant on her words.

"Oh, you're a doctor!." Jack etched a smile.

"Yes." Toothiana said, smiling herself. Jack walked back with her to the house the others were in, and Elsa stood a few feet from the door; arms crossed.

"Whose this?" Elsa asked.

"Toothiana, she's a doctor." Jack said, Toothiana pushed a part of her chocolate brown hair behind her ear, her highlights followed.

"Hello!" Anna and Rapunzel said the same time. 'I'm Anna." Anna said before Rapunzel; "And I'm Rapunzel."

"Hello." Tooth said.

They all were introduced to each other, and Tooth only stood away from the group, her right arm holding and rubbing her bicep area while her left arm was hanging at her side. There came a static sound in her ear, and her left hand reached up to fix a headpiece that she hid behind her hair. Tooth turned her back from the group and there came a voice.

"Is it done?" A voice asked.

"Yeah. They accepted me into their group." Tooth replied.

"Good.. Our plan has gotten better.. Don't let them know you'll betray them." It said, a clicking sound made it know that the other voice suddenly hung up. Tooth sighed, her left arm fell down to her side and she nodded.

"Right.." Her voice was soft.

They all fell asleep in their desired rooms- Except the upstairs only had four, Anna and Elsa shared a room like they did when they were kids, and Hans had his own room, Kristoff had his, and the last bedroom was given to Rapunzel and Merida- although, Merida declined, and Jack ended up staying in there with the blonde, as a protector if anything like before happens again. Merida, Hiccup and Tooth slept in the living room, Tooth was given the couch while Hiccup and Merida had their sleeping bag near each other.

The night went by fast, and nothing happened, so they all woke up refreshed- even though Jack had woken up once or twice from a nightmare involving his sister, Emma, and found Rapunzel crying in her sleep.

"Wow, that was the best nights sleep I've ever had." Hiccup commented, Merida laughed in agreement.

Rapunzel put all her crafting stuff in the car instead of keeping them inside, and midway back to the house, she looked around- concerned and stopped her walking pace. It was awfully quiet for a place that originally had millions of flesh eaters. It gave her chills, it's like they were waiting or hiding. Ignoring her gut feeling, Rapunzel skipped to the house and walked in.

"Hey, where did ye go?" Merida asked.

"Oh, I went to put my stuff in the car-" Rapunzel began.

"Wait! You guys have a car?!" Anna and Elsa asked at the same time.

"Y-Yeah.." Rapunzel stuttered lightly, and the other two were surprised.

"How did you get one working?" Anna asked. Jack rose his hand, smiling rather nervously.

"Hot wire.' Merida shrugged.

"What model?' Elsa asked.

"Well, Jack's is a ford Explorer, and Hiccup's is an impala, I think." Rapunzel replied, her eyebrow rising a little. "Why?"

"We couldn't get one working, we wanted to leave for a while now." Elsa spoke before Anna did.

"Oh well theres lots of room. We could all go. Hiccup's car carries five, Jack's carries five, but theres the wide space in the back that allows anyone to lay or sit back there." Anna smiled contently when Rapunzel said.

"We aren't leavin' till Hamish and Harris is found." Merida said, standing up.

"Of course. We'll go searching for them later." Rapunzel smiled.

Meanwhile, Tooth hid in the bathroom while they explained and talked. She lightly tapped her headpiece, speaking into it.

"Sir?. Sir." There was a pause.

"Yes?" His voice rang.

"They plan on leaving when the brothere come back." Tooth said.

"Well.. They can't. Since we have them both." Tooth nodded.

Rapunzel felt something off when she found Tooth wasn't in the room.. What was it though?..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI;

They all waited for Harris and Hamish to return back to them, Merida even sat on the steps of their old house at night. But as days almost progressed into weeks, Merida called it quits- because they were probably already gone.

They all packed up- even in Elsa and Anna's group, since Jack and Rapunzel offered them a ride to wherever.

In Jack's ford explorer, Rapunzel was in the passenger seat with Kristoff, Elsa and Anna in the back. In Hiccup's impala, Merida was in the passenger seat with Hans and Tooth in the back.

They drove towards North for a long time. They didn't know where they were going to go- but they just drove. By the time Jack's car was running low on gas, they stopped in a neighborhood that was road blocked by cars, so they had to turn back around.

"I'm almost running low." Jack told everyone once they all got out. He went to the trunk, turning the handle and the glass popped open to reach inside. He pushed it up, reaching in forward to lift the whole trunk open.

He grabbed a hose and the gas can.

"Yeah I'm about half way."

"This is car heaven then." Jack joked and walked over to one of the cars in the road block.

"We could wait, then move the cars once we're done." Hiccup said after grabbing his gas can. Rapunzel and Jack nodded in agreement.

Jack ran his sleeve over the dirty window to peer into the window to view the gauge inside the car. It was barely from empty, but it still helped. He opened up the gas tank cover, put the hose in there, and the gas can underneath where the hose would land. He put the hose into his mouth and started sucking inward to pull the gas out, once it hit his mouth, he quickly spat it out and groaned at the taste.

Hiccup laughed a little at Jack's reaction until the gas hit him and he did the same thing.

"Gross!" Hiccup commented.

"It's gas." Jack laughed.

"Oh my god, these are our leaders." Merida commented, sitting on top of the Impala. Rapunzel giggled, sitting next to her.

Jack pulled the hose into the gas can until there was no more. He pulled the hose out, closed the cover.

"Not enough." Hiccup commented, Jack nodded. "Yeah, same here. These cars work but they're barely out of fuel.." He continued after a moment before hopping on top of another car, jumped down to go to his next car.

Elsa leaned against the ford explorer, her arms crossed.

"So, what are you doing?" Anna leaned over to ask her, making time to pass.

"Standing here." Elsa chuckled a little.

"I mean!" Anna said, defeated while Elsa laughed a little.

There was a long silence between anyone- other than a few laughter coming from Jack and Hiccup whenever they had the gas fill their mouth. Rapunzel looked up at the clouds, watching them form while the sun almost blinded her eyes. Elsa and Anna eventually read a book together that Anna had taken with her.

Once Jack and Hiccup came back, their gas cans were completely full and they filled their car up to however much they want- which was a completely full car with a few gas left over, except Hiccup had half a can left considering his car was a little above almost half empty.

Rapunzel jumped off the hood, Merida did the same and then everyone was assigned to help move the cars- which they all did, but a few of them wouldn't budge for an odd reason.

"Guess we should just.. Go back." Rapunzel said, rubbing her sore arms.

"Or go on foot." Elsa shrugged at her words.

"We can't, not if we need transportation, or a place to sleep if we can't find a house." Jack said. Rapunzel and Merida nodded in reply.

"He's right." Merida said.

"So for now, until night and until we can push the car, we should go hunting or food finding." Kristoff said as his way of sprouting an idea, Jack chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah fine with me." Kristoff smiled.

"- Wait who knows how to hunt?" Rapunzel asked, and four hands shot up- Kristoff, Jack, Hans and Merida.

"Okay so it seems Anna, Elsa, Tooth, Hiccup and I will go house to house." Rapunzel said, smiling warmly.

"Sweet, nothing like a little animal hunting." Hans smirked before sliding over the hood of the current blocked car. Jack nodded, jumping up and then jumped down, Kristoff and Merida copied with.

Everyone else searched the houses that were beyond or behind the blocked car. Elsa and Anna were together- although, Elsa felt hesitant to have her sister in danger and had almost half the mind to make her sit and wait in the car. Rapunzel and Hiccup were together and Tooth was alone- which was completely fine with her. She was also instructed to look for anything medicine worthy in case if they needed it- and she knew them almost by heart so it was a good job.

Elsa found one door locked, so she backed up and rammed her shoulder into it- which almost broke the door open, so she did it again and stumbled in. Almost fell over until Anna grabbed her hand.

"Thanks." Elsa smiled.

"You're welcome." Anna replied.

Elsa walked up the stairs while Anna was sent to look downstairs. Elsa kept her gun at hand, but was thankful to find that the top floor was cleared, and was later greeted by Anna that the whole place is clear.

Elsa went down to the basement after finding out there was one, while Anna grabbed anything that was okay to eat food wise.

Upon turning the basement light on- which failed so she pulled a flash light from her backpack and turned that on, Elsa's stomach churned lightly upon seeing blood everywhere- it was a murder scene and even the smell made her nose scrunch up. The blonde had to quickly get out of there before she threw up, slamming the door and she leaned forward to place her hands on her knees while her breathing was trying to calm itself.

"Whats wrong?" Anna asked, putting on her backpack.

"It's disgusting down there." Elsa's voice cracked.

"Of.." Anna wanted to know what she meant.

"Human bodies are decaying down there, blood everywhere.." Elsa explained.

"Gross." Anna replied.

* * *

Merida crouched a nearby log when she saw an animal run by, her knee lightly on the dirty wood. The animal was a small doe and it was drinking at the pond nearby them.

Merida's crossbow was brought up into the air- quickly and quietly the arrow launched and shot in the middle of it's body, and that's when it fell down. Her face smirked a little before trotting off over to it- until she heard twig snaps and froze in place.

A glance at a nearby flesh eater made her hide behind a tree, although her hair stuck out and made it obvious, but the next thing she heard was munching and almost yelled in frustration after realizing that they were eating her kill.

* * *

Rapunzel skipped into a house that was clear of flesh eaters, skipping off to the kitchen to grab any food while Hiccup checked the other rooms. She pulled out all cans of any kind, shoving them- lightly- into her bag.

Hiccup came into the kitchen with his backpack full also, considering they had extra blankets or clothes in case if they were needed.

"Well, onto the next?" He asked.

"Sure." Rapunzel smiled and hopped down to the ground, as she was on the counter.

* * *

Tooth walked into a house, walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Which she found it cleared out but there was a note on the door saying

'One inside, don't open unless you got a gun.'

She ignored it.

Anything that she could find helpful, she grabbed. Until a voice rang in her ear, she replied.

"Helping them." She nodded to his reply.

"Yes, sir." Before slamming the medicine cabinet closed- accidental, walking down the stairs and out of the house. But one thing was on her mind and she looked back, before journeying to the door that had the flesh eater inside, she tore the note off before pulling out her gun- that had a silencer on the end. She knocked, soon it followed with a pound.

Tooth exhaled, opened it up and the end was shoved right into it's mouth before shooting upwards, and the gunshot was muffled but it dropped to the ground. Tooth found herself covered in blood, upon realization her eyes filled with tears and she dropped her gun.

"Goddamn it.." She rubbed at her forehead with the side of her hand, it smeared the blood more.

Soon she took off running to the others.

* * *

After a while, Elsa and Anna met up with Rapunzel and Hiccup, then soon Jack came back with two animals hung at his belt.

"Jack! Those animals are really..." Rapunzel trailed, and Pascal squeaked as if offended.

"Oh, sorry, would you like me to find frogs and cook those?"

"I hear frog legs are delicious." Merida chimed in from behind Jack, wiping blood on her pants.

"Gross." Elsa and Rapunzel said at the same time, making Anna laugh a little.

"Hey wheres Kristoff?" Anna asked, looking around, there came a thumping sound and they all looked at the Ford Explorer, seeing a deer with Kristoff next to it, smirking a little.

"How the hell!?" Merida and Jack questioned at the same time. All Jack had were squirrels, and Merida was unable to find any kind of wild life.

"I'm a good hunter- well no, it was easy."

"I question how he did it also." Hans said, taking his glove off that was soaked in blood- he had nothing in hand also. "But oh well." He continued on his sentence.

Anna looked into the distance, eyes squinted and after realizing, she gulped.

"Elsa, theres-" Elsa looked to notice a couple handful of flesh eaters heading their way.

"Oh damn it- if we make a sound, or hide, we'll be out numbered and raced. Who knows how much of them have red eyes." Elsa explained, her breath ever so quiet and everyone nodded.

"The explorer could keep us safe for a while- but the doors would make so much noise." Rapunzel said.

"So climb on top?" Jack said.

"Good idea." Anna and Elsa said at the same time.

Jack jumped up onto the hood after Kristoff moved the deer, he helped Rapunzel up and then Anna. Merida got up on her own, helped Hiccup up, and Kristoff and Hans got up. Elsa was going to get up on her own, but upon doing so, her high heal broke and she slipped. Hitting the ground.

"Elsa!." Anna managed out, kind of loudly and the flesh eaters all looked that way and three of them started running that way.

"Oh screw it." Elsa muttered, standing up quickly and bended her leg to rip the heal off of her other boot before running into the forest. Upon entering, she almost slipped but kept her balance and continued running. The red eyes were hot on her trail, her hand etched and reached forward to grab her gun from her holster at her thigh.

She turned quickly, running backwards and shot at one of them, sending it down to the ground before turning back around. The gunshot echoed loudly in the forest, but she didn't care less.

The red eyes were only five feet away, gaining more and more- soon four feet.. three feet- they were no human beings. They only got stronger and faster by running it seemed. They're never seen eating, don't look dead, and only go after humans as a kind of fun nature until they're pinned down.

Elsa tripped over a root from a tree, making her roll down a slight hill and hit a huge rock hard with her side.

Elsa groaned in agonizing pain, managing herself to get up and continue running even though her vision was blurring.

Elsa accidentally bumped into someone- but they were facing her and allowed them into her arms. Elsa felt an arm wrap around her before two gunshots soon echoed the forest, but to her, they were muffled due to hitting herself so badly.

The hand moved to her side, and she heard slight words she couldn't make out.

"Hey! You're bleeding!" It sounded like, there was a sharp pain in her side.

"Hey!" It yelled. The voice sounded like a male, but she could be wrong. Elsa's head looked up at the person- it was a definite male. She took a step back, trying to get a better look and to see if her vision would deblur, but in the process of stepping back, her eyes closed slowly and her body fell backwards only for the person to catch them.

Another voice yelled to them both. "Axel! What is it?" It yelled. There was an Australian accent attached to it.

"A woman, she's badly hurt. Get Nicholas!" The male known as Axel yelled, picking the small blonde up bridal style while he ran over to the Australian partner.

"Oh man.."

"Edward, come on, lets get North." Axel said, Edward nodded and they ran off.

Hours went by before Elsa woke up, it was around past sun down when her eyes fluttered open. She looked around at a strange place- it looked like she was in a tent. Upon trying to get up, she winced in pain. The blonde looked down at her stomach to realize she wasn't wearing what she was earlier- she didn't have her blue jacket on.

Elsa was wearing her tank top that was underneath, her skirt and her black leggings. Her boots were off, leaving her socks viewable but there was another thing she noticed- her tank top was bloody. Upon lifting her shirt up, she found a few layers of bandages wrapping around her stomach.

Elsa ran a hand through her hair- also realizing her braid was let go and wasn't a braid anymore. She fell back onto her bed and stared at the ceiling of the tent. Upon trying to speak to herself or call for help, her voice came out hoarse and she noticed her cheeks were full of dried tears.

Soon there came a ruffling from the front of the tent, zipper unzipping and then a man- earlier identified as Axel- was walking in.

"Oh, you're awake." He sad, placing a bowl of soup that smelled wonderful to the table next to her. Her iced eyes moved and looked at the male, getting a better look at Axel. He had bright red hair that was designed in such a way that some parts of his hair stuck up. His outfit was a black robe that couldn't show anything underneath, his skin was more natural white than Elsa's paler color.

"Who.." Her hoarse voice choked out.

"Shh, shh. I'm Axel. I saved you- you ran into my arms, I was shocked but took down the two red eyers for you." He chuckled, sitting down in a chair next to her.

Elsa breathed in a little, it made a wheeze sound upon doing so.

"You cried in your sleep." Axel admitted, Elsa laughed painfully.

"Me?" Her voice cracked but sounded better.

"You were nearly dead." Axel pointed out, Elsa looked at him.

"I.. I was?" She asked. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, when I found out you were injured, you had a sharp object completely through the side of your stomach, it almost hit one of your arteries- Actually, it did. But our doctor patched you up.." Axel explained what had happened, Elsa's eyes started tearing up before her forearm covered her eyes.

"Stupid.." She said. Axel looked at her in confusion. "I'm so stupid."

"How?" Axel asked.

"Because I left my sister alone there." Elsa said, forcing herself to sit up after ignoring Axel's requests not to.

"Stay down." Axel said.

"No. I need to-" Elsa felt a little light headed, maybe from the loss of blood but she tried to get up. At one point, she succeeded until she fell forward into Axel's arms.

"Guess I'm loving your arms." She joked, he chuckled a little and picked her up bridal style to replace her back onto the bed.

There was a moment of them just looking at each other or looking around, until a man burst in. He was roughly eight foot tall, he had a long beard that reached maybe to his jolly stomach. He reminded Elsa a little like Santa Clause, but he was their doctor apparently. He had tattoos on his arms saying 'Naughty' and 'Nice'. He wore a red shirt with black suspenders on, and regular black boots.

"Now now. Let me check your wound. It has been a few hours." He said, sliding a chair over to the small woman.

"How many?" She asked.

"Uh.. Well, it is 9 P.M now so maybe twelve hours?" Elsa felt her stomach drop.

"Oh god." She managed.

"Who are you?" He asked, checking the wound after she allowed him to.

"Elsa." She replied, closing her eyes slowly. "Elsa Arendelle.." The man cleaned around and on the stitches on her stomach before re-wrapping new, clean bandages around her stomach with the help of Axel.

"There you go. My name is Nicholas Saint North." North replied with his beautiful Russian accent.

After their visit and meeting, Elsa was instructed to sleep it off after she was given pain pills. Of course one of them was an ibuprofen PM, so she did end up falling asleep even if she didn't wish to.

"We can let her join our group until she's better, although.." North said, planning out everything with Axel and Edward. "We need to move locations every now and then, she can't.. Take the pain." North explained

"I'll carry her or something." Axel said.

"Oh, you will, will ya, mate?" Edward looked at Axel. "You tryin' to get with her?" Axel threw a hard object at the Australian male's head only for him to jump down as if he was a bunny.

"Hey!"

"I'm being friendly!" Axel shouted back.

After deciding what to do about Elsa in their group, it's settled that until she is healed up and better, they'll have to transport her around. Although, they couldn't ask her.

Elsa just wants to go back to her sister..

* * *

The twelve hours was hell for Anna, she thought that her sister was gone forever. Around her eyes are all red around, indicating that she had cried. Kristoff stopped her from trying to find Elsa, which Anna hated.

But a few hours later, she fell asleep around midnight.

Kristoff, who was laying next to the strawberry blonde, opened up the ford explorer trunk only to slide out and shut it. He leaned against the trunk. Everyone else was asleep other than Jack and Merida, who were nearby Kristoff.

"Sad that Elsa ran off without trying." Merida broke the silence between them three.

"She would've gotten bit anyway." Kristoff countered Merida's words.

"Guys." Jack stopped them before they could do anything.

They all just stood in silence- wondering if they should go off and find Elsa for Anna, or just continue driving North like they did before.

Rapunzel stirred in her sleep in the back seat of the Ford, her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"Jack?" She asked before sitting up, opening the side door and climbed out. She found Jack sitting on the ground behind the Ford with Kristoff standing. Merida soon eventually left to go sleep in the impala.

"Jack?" Rapunzel asked, he looked up at her.

"Hey Punz."

"Hey.." Rapunzel said softly, her hand reached up to hold onto her biceps.

There was a silence longer than anything before Jack chuckled, rather sadly, and asked out loud; "Should we go find her?".

"It's suicide- even for Anna.. Elsa could be hundreds of miles or she could be.." Kristoff tried to finish his sentence but he couldn't.

"Dead." Jack finished it. Kristoff and Rapunzel nodded in agreement.

"We can't just give up or not look for her- Anna will hate us." Rapunzel spoke up after a moment.

"Yeah." Jack and Kristoff muttered the same time.

In the Explorer front seat, Tooth was sleeping there but the same voice woke her up. She groaned a little before replying back as quietly as she could without moving.

"Yes?" She yawned.

"Did you do it?" He asked.

"No, not.. Not yet." She was hesitant on her words.

"Do it." He scolded, Tooth nodded before hearing a click of the head piece on his end turned off. She eventually went back to sleep with his words echoing her head- Tooth knew that he was more like a nightmare by his voice, but he was her closest friend or father material.

Rapunzel, Kristtoff, and Jack couldn't decide what to do, so they all went to bed in hopes Anna doesn't run off before they wake up. Then again, why wouldn't she?.

Kristoff barely got sleep through the night though, Anna continued tossing and turning, her snores were loud- and in his mind 'adorable'. Whenever she turned, he would've just gotten to sleep, and well they shared the back back seat to the Ford that didn't actually have seats.

But light soon dawned on them and woke everyone up on their own time. Anna woke up very last, just after Merida, where both their hairs were tangly, poofy, and just plain messy.

"What?" Anna asked, rubbing her eyes. Completely not caring over her hair.

"Your hair.." Kristoff managed.

"Yeah so?" Anna almost fell asleep in her hand after her rubbing soon slowed itself.

"Can I brush and braid?" Rapunzel blurted out.

Mid-Yawning, Anna replied. "Well Elsa naturally does-... Elsa.." Anna's eyes opened fully after realization, but she nodded and continued. "Sure Rapunzel.. Sure.."

Rapunzel pulled out Anna's hair brush after instructed that it was in there, she brushed through it- even though it hurt and was a tangly mess- and then soon separated two parts to eventually braid both pieces.

After Anna's hair was done, Anna smiled and thanked the golden blonde.

"No problem." Rapunzel smiled also.

* * *

Elsa woke up somewhere around 1 P.M, slightly woozy and didn't feel any better than yesterday. Elsa wished she would wake up and find her sister at her side or someone else, but the pain was too real that she couldn't live out her mind fantasy.

Soon enough, Edward came walking in and was surprised to find her awake.

"Well, the pill was a strong knock out. North expected around mid-day." He said.

"I'm sorry?" Elsa replied with.

"Ah, why? Because you woke up?" Edward laughed a little. There was a pause after he did laugh, and he continued. "I'll get you some food, I'm gonna say you need it." He said before walking back out.

Elsa sat up, still feeling the excruciating pain all over her body while trying to do so. But being strong like she is, she did it anyway.

There was a few moments that passed, all within a couple minutes passing just before Edward came back in with fresh breakfast. She thanked him and noticed that the breakfast kind of acted like dinner or lunch- it was animal meat with freshly picked fruit.

"Fresh.. Fresh fruit?" Elsa looked at Edward.

"I.. I ha- I had a garden, and I still do- not to far from here, and it's in the garden box still so.. Its basically mobile.." Edward trailed off, Elsa laughed a little.

"You're so badass looking yet you have a soft side for gardening?" Elsa questioned.

"I also love to plant white and purple flowers, is that a problem?"

"No. It's sweet." Elsa smiled.

"... I'- I'm going - I'll send Axel in.." Edward stuttered before quickly walking out. There was indistinct talking that she overheard only a little bit but it was Axel laughing at Edward's reaction before coming in.

"Well hello there." Axel said.

"Why is it you see me the most?" Elsa asked.

"Well. I'm the one that saved you, shouldn't I be the one that takes care of you?" Axel replied, sitting on a chair that was backwards but he was facing forwards. Elsa felt a blush creeping up on her ears and cheeks, it was so new to her- it felt.. Weird.

Axel chuckled to her blush on her face.

"You're like a princess- completely unaware of others or not allowed to outside world." Axel commented.

"Maybe I am, does that make you a commoner?"

"Yeah, the commoner who takes care of the injured princess." Axel joined in with a smirk.

"Does it end nice?" Elsa asked softly.

"Maybe."

**A-N; To answer any question- Axel is, of course, Axel from Kingdom Hearts. I ship him with Elsa rather hard and thought to add him in! And this chapter isn't as bad as it was before, right?.. No?.. -Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII;**

It started snowing mid October. Every animal was in hibernation or was going to- but with Flesh Eaters around, their schedule seemed to change a lot.

Elsa stood with Axel and his friends for a while.

It was January the last time Elsa counted the days. She left in September... How time went by..

The one time Elsa went to go check and see if her sister was actually still there was a couple weeks after Axel found her. The only remaining thing was a doll that had features of herself- platinum hair, blue eyes, blue dress, and there was a gold crown. When Elsa found it, her hands caressed the material before she held onto it and returned back.

It was Anna's dolls. And Anna left.

"If you want.. We can travel after her.." Axel said after finding Elsa just staring mindlessly in the tent. The doll was grasped tight into her hands and this is how she was every morning until she came to her senses, showing none of this to the others as she woke up earlier but this day failed. Elsa turned her head to look at Axel after realizing he was there, she cleared her throat.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Axel walked into the tent and sat down on the nearby chair.

Elsa sniffled lightly, only to place the doll back on the bed, standing up and sliding her arms through her blue jacket's material.

"Where are you going?" Axel asked, rather protective- in a way, it reminded Elsa of herself to Anna.

"Just right outside. I wont run off- I don't want to injure myself anymore. Seems the woods hate me for an odd reason." Elsa replied, wrapping a blue scarf around her neck and pulled it up to cover her lower half of her face, breathing out and sending warm puffs to her already cold cheeks the moment she stepped out into the couple feet of snow. There came a thumping feeling on her head, she looked up to find Axel putting his black colored hat on her head.

"Axel-" She tried to protest.

"Eh, I'm fine without it." Axel stopped her. Elsa laughed behind her scarf before taking the hat off and placing it in Axel's hands.

"The cold doesn't bother me, Axel. I'm fine."

"Is that why you have your scarf that way?" Axel questioned, pulling the scarf down only to notice her giving him a glare kind of look.

"I don't want to catch a cold!" Elsa merely said, pulling the scarf up only for the male to tug it back down. The back of the blonde's throat sent a growling sound of sort.

"Axel!" She shouted, pulling the scarf back up only for the male to grab the end, twirling her around and completely taking it off of her body before laughing.

"Hey!" Elsa tried reaching for the blue material, but he held it into the air.

There came a rush of something cold hitting and running down Elsa's back, she shivered before looking behind herself to find Edward just innocently whistling.

"Edward!" Elsa shouted

"Bunny!" Axel said at the same moment. Elsa looked at the red head in curiosity

"Bunny?" She asked, Axel just sheepishly smiled.

"Hey! I said no nicknames, mate." Edward looked pissed- at least he did to Elsa. But that was about it before he just walked off. Eventually North was awake, sending kind of booms from the way he walks.

As usual- North checked and made sure Elsa wasn't having any problems on her wound, even though it had been four to five months since it had happened. Elsa healed naturally but in a fast manner- normally North would've made her rest for a couple more months to prevent any stitches opening up. But she was completely healing fast.

"Today, we go North." North stated.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because you said you were heading North with your sister." He smiled warmly. There was a pause. "So we want to reunite you two." He finished.

"But-"

"Ah, ah, ah- No buts, missy." Edward said, his arms crossing.

"Yeah, we want to help the best we can. Besides, she has to know you're alive- or vice versa." Axel joined in on trying to convince Elsa that she can't protest.

"That's what I'm afraid of.." Elsa managed out through a lump resting inside her throat. She paused only to continue a few seconds later; "I'm scared that I'll find her as those things- That she got bit- That no one in that group could've protected her like I did!" Elsa nearly shouted but held it back.

"I'm sure they did." Axel and Edward spoke at the same time. Elsa nodded a little.

"North it is."

* * *

An arrow came shooting through the forest, it was aimed and hit at a small animal just mindlessly walking about. The owner shouted happily- as it was none other than Merida.

Merida ran, her feet slipped on a slight patch of ice that was there unnoticed and hit her butt on the ground. Groaning to the pain that was sent through her body.

"Merida!" Hiccup yelled, running to her side.

"I'm.. Fine. Just.. Cold but fine." Merida's teeth chattered, she stood up and grabbed the animal from the end of her arrow, sliding it through before wiping it on her pant leg- the usual manner.

"We have nine animals all ready- but they're supposed to be hibernating.." Hiccup sounded really confused- or concerned.

Merida shrugged before trotting off happily to the others.

"Merida, why hunt small animals?" Rapunzel managed,warming and running her mittens up and down the base of her biceps to warm them up through her already warm jacket. Her boots- yes, Jack made her wear shoes finally and she gave in, considering she needed them and he made extra sure they were hella clean- dragged through the snow to reach Merida halfway.

"That's all ah could finnd." Merida struggled through the snow. "It's like thay know til eat animals also insteid o us humans." She continued after giving up halfway.

"Weird. Not even in the dens?"

"Nope."

"Okay well, food is.. Food." Rapunzel cleared her throat with her fingers lightly touching the front part of her neck in doing so. Pascal squeaked and then came another reply of squeaking from Toothless within Hiccup's jacket pocket.

Anna hopped from the roof of the car into a pile of snow that Kristoff had gathered around, sliding herself down into it before screaming in excitement.

"Wow! Snow went down everywhere." Anna laughed, standing up and wiping any of the snow off before her teeth chattered while the snow slowly moved and melted down her shirt, pants and boots.

"You guys!" Jack scolded. "No yelling."

"Well, you're yelling." Anna commented, her arms crossed.

"Because you yelled!" Jack countered.

"Come on, a day in the snow will be fine." Rapunzel giggled innocently, before whispering to Jack without making it seem suspicious. "Especially after she's still getting over loss of Elsa."

Jack rolled his blue eyes before going back to what he was doing before.

The group eventually ran off after the excitement of everything brought on flesh eaters. It was hard for Merida to run in deep snow, so Hiccup offered to carry her- although Merida isn't one for doing that, because it seems like she's a damsel, she agreed and he carried her on his back.

They made it to the house they stood in for some time now because of the winter just in time before they could be followed.

Hiccup set Merida down and Tooth began working on the fire while Hans put everyones coat away (he did ask).

Rapunzel grinned in happiness when her feet regained color and feeling after letting them roast near the fire that crackled and showed bright colors.

"Ohh! Rapunzel! Make us Hot chocolate like the other day!" Anna requested rather demanding but Rapunzel was all for it- getting up, skipping off to kitchen and grabbing the eight glasses that had corresponding favorite colors for them.

Rapunzel had a light lavender color, Jack had bright light blue, with Merida having an emerald green color, Hiccup had forest green, Anna had a slight magenta color but less red, Tooth had a light baby pink, Kristoff had black and Hans had a plain white mug.

Much like before- Rapunzel made a fire carefully with little parts of wood from the living room, held a certain amount of water over the fire until it was deemed hot for the beverage.

Pouring the right amount, stirring and added in tiny little marshmallows they previously got for this occasion.

One by one, she took the cups out to everyone until it was left with just her cup.

"You still manage to surprise me." Jack laughed, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Well I'm glad I could while I lose fingerprints. Slightly- well a little bit." Rapunzel noted, her hands warmly securing her cup while they warmed the palm up.

Anna smiled while she set her cup on the carpeted floor. She looked back at everyone.

"Let's play a game." Her eyes narrowed while she smirked.

"What game?"

"Hide and seek."

"No." Merida and Jack both said at the same time.

"Cone on! When have we been kids?" Anna asked.

"Well, somewhere between ten and fifteen years ago for me." Rapunzel answered, Merida snorted.

"It's a sarcastic question." Merida told her, Rapunzel replied with a quiet oh.

"Come on, whoever is the oldest has to count- we hide either inside or outside, and the loser... The Loser has to answer a truth or do a dare by the counter. Or we could just play truth and dare." Anna sipped her beverage.

"I like truth and dare better." Hiccup nodded with Merida after Jack commented on his opinion.

"But hide and seek sounds fun also." Hiccup gulped while speaking.

"Okay fine." Anna cleared her throat. "Truth and dare wins."

Rapunzel found a clear bottle in the back of one cupboard, and they all sat in a circle. Anna declared it to be very dare-y- meaning that if anyone has the guts to ask personal questions, then do it to make this game more interesting.

Anna spun the bottle first to see who would go.

It landed on Jack. He gave it a spin. It landed on Merida.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jack coughed a wuss between two coughs.

There was a long moment. "Are you a virgin?"

Merida jolted back at the question. But replied. "Yes."

"Wait how old are you?" Jack questioned, Merida spun the bottle and replied very innocently.

"Sorry, not your turn." With a grin. Jack rolled his eyes.

The bottle landed on Hiccup, and he gulped silently.

"Truth or Dare."

"... T- No.. D- ... Truth." He stuttered and fidgeted with his thumbs.

"If there was no apocalypse- do you think you could've met us anyway- If no, why?" Merida asked.

"No." Hiccup replied truthfully. He paused. Continuing. "Because we're all adults here except Anna. Anna would be in high school, three to five towns from where I was originally born, you'd be five to seven away- same with Rapunzel, and then Jack is five to six away depending on how many towns you and Punz are. Kristoff said once he was never born in this state so he probably passed by Anna and Elsa going across country and states to survive- Tooth is a doctor- Basically.. Our places we lived, our jobs- would have never intertwined. Unless we randomly decided on a road trip. But even then, we wouldn't be in trouble; why randomly stop and talk to us?" He coughed into his arm a little.

"Aw Hiccup's so smart! I love it!" Anna commented with a giggle. Hiccup smiled a little nervously before spinning the bottle. It landed on Rapunzel while she played with a couple strands of her long hair.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth.." Rapunzel said slowly. Jack protested; "Why is everyone choosing truth?!" But he was ignored.

"Is long hair a thing in your family?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel laughed a little to herself. "Funny you would ask. It doesn't though." She confessed.

"Blonde hair doesn't either. I was born blonde, my parents are brunette and the only other with hair not matching the family is my aunt's husband- he's a ginger- Oh and well.. Sophie.. But blonde hair doesn't run in the family, I just grew it out long." She told the truth that ended off with a smile.

Spinning the bottle, it landed on Anna.

"I choose Dare!"

"Uhm.. Try to lick your elbow." Anna looked shocked, and rather horrified as if it could never be done but then her expression went determined and she rolled her t-shirt sleeve up to her bicep.

Anna leaned her elbow back and leaned her torso and up forward to attempt to lick it- giving no success at all, she tried to force it with her other hand and still no success. Anna grumbled before putting her arm around as if she would cough into it to try and lick it. After a few more attempts, Anna eventually fell backwards, throwing her hand up into the air to declare herself defeated.

Spun the bottle- it landed on Jack. He immediately shouted dare and climbed off the couch.

"I dare you to kiss the woman you see the beautiful in your eyes."

"Okay well. Don't get butthurt if I kiss someone other than you." He stood up.

"I'll be happy if you don't kiss me." Anna and Merida quietly said at the same time.

Rapunzel played with a strand of her hair, still aware of the game but not quite focus to movements around. She felt hands on her head from behind, moving it so that she looked up at the ceiling and in a quick motion she felt Jack's lips against hers.

The kiss didn't last as long through mostly because Rapunzel was surprised - even though she did return the kiss of his- He looked at her, winked and grinned while he watched the golden blonde's face lit up redder than a tomato.

"Jack!" Rapunzel managed out after he sat down with a laugh escaping his lips while he spun the bottle.

It landed on Kristoff. Before he answered, Anna had left to go to the bathroom and Merida realized she had forgotten something- so she left to the upstairs bedrooms.

"Dare." Kristoff felt brave.

"Well with Merida and Anna gone- I dare you to kiss who comes back first." Jack stretched out his back while he spoke.

"Dang, wish I hadn't chose dare." He muttered- although it was secretly noted he didn't mind in the back of his head.

There was a moment of silence, well only a couple seconds to two minutes of tick tock sounds of a clock, until one of the two women returned before the other; which was Anna. Kristoff stood up quickly and while Anna was about to speak, he cupped her face with her two hands and kissed her, muffling her out.

Anna's hands were rather placed awkwardly at where she should put them, so they kinda just hanged about to her sides outward. The kiss was over after what felt like an eternity, according to Jack, and Kristoff noticed that his cheeks were hinting off a sort of heat manner so he was probably lightly blushing like Anna was.

"That was.. That was.. Oh that was something.." Anna commented. There was a moment before Anna kissed Kristoff in a light peck before trotting off to her seat.

"I'm going to say there was more kissing." Merida asked at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yep."

* * *

Elsa followed everyone else to North- and since they didn't have a car at the exact moment, they normally had to run into a house to warm up and journey on afterwords.

"Ugh! Why can't we get a car?!' Edward's grumbled, shaking off snow on his pant legs.

"Because for one, a car wont work when snow and ice are piling the streets like no tomorrow." Elsa explained.

North wrapped a blanket over Edward with a smile on his face.

"Thanks mate." Edward replied, huddling it closer to himself while North gave Elsa and Axel a blanket also- although Elsa declined because she really was used to the cold in the negatives. North wrapped a long blanket over himself, tying it around to secure it and then after Edward and Axel did the same- they left.

They made it to the town over with just idle chatting or occasional running from the Flesh Eaters. But once they made it a little more into the town, they had to quickly retreat because of a blizzard slowly setting itself in.

Edward eventually gave up, falling to the ground and hugging the warm carpet. Elsa laughed lightly to his action while Axel shook his head. They double checked the house they ran in, and while searching- Axel had found candles in some of the rooms.

It was getting darker at night so candles, chimney, or even a lantern would help them on getting light even though it's a probably bad idea to actually put light in. But they're smart, so they close the curtains and board it up or put more blankets and nail them there.

They did find a working chimney so they got that working, along with other candles in the other rooms.

"W-Why w-wont this winter ... Go down?" Bunny shivered with his hands rubbing at his biceps.

"It's winter, that's why. We're getting close to the states that normally have this type of winter. Not only that but I'm also a hundred percent sure that we're close to Canada." Elsa slipped her jacket off, kneeling down in front of the fire place to warm her hands up.

"Well lets go South, to Florida! I've got a place back there." Bunny almost darted for the door to run that way but North caught his hood on his jacket, choking him lightly only for North to let go and have Edward stumble and almost faceplant the door.

"Hey, mate! That's not nice." Edward scolded but North produced a jolly laugh.

"Of course it's not! Do you think I meant to be nice?"

"Cruel, mate."

"Ah! I'm just kidding, Ed!" Another hearty jolly laugh.

After warmth had set the room, everyone got relaxed and comfortable. Elsa closed her eyes for a moment, only to reopen them and have a small smile tug at her lips.

"North, did you train to be a doctor before this?" Elsa asked, looking up at the white haired man.

"Ahh, well. I was originally working to be a doctor, yes. I had just became a doctor when all this went downhill." North explained, Edward interrupted.

"Axel and I were close to North, that's why we know each other here. Both our parents ended up dying when we were lil-"

"Are you two related?"

Axel laughed while trying to manage a "No!".

"Our parents were close friends-" Edward laughed, before he tried to recontinue with a laugh tremble in his voice. "So we knew each other since we were in the womb. And North was godparent to us both, and.. Well my mom died because someone killed her in mid sleep, and my mate of a dad just left."

"However, my parents just died in a car accident. I was only 7 at the time, older than him by 3 years, but his parents died later on in his lifetime." Axel pulled a water bottle from his backpack, taking a sip before handing one to everyone else.

"Wow.." Elsa paused. "Well, I suppose I'm luckier. My parents died when I was mature enough and had gotten to know them, but Anna didn't understand it."

"Let's stop telling sad stories." North chuckled rather sadly. "Don't want us to sleep and get teary eyed."

Axel laughed in reply, nodding a simple yes.

They eventually told stories about each others lives before, minus all the sadness. Edward wanted to work on cars or anything like that, but he always ended up just playing video games around the house. He eventually grew a taste to growing gardens and planting flowers. Axel let his life rocket wherever- he often just helped North around like an assistant or occasionally learned to play Guitar or made crazy kinds of weapons to sell or fun. It was a hobby.

"So you liked to play guitar?" Elsa asked. "How much did you learn?"

"Well basically all of it." Axel replied.

"So if we had a guitar-" Elsa began

"I'd be able to play you a song." Axel joked, Elsa smiled.

"Well, I was never one for serenading boyfriends."

"But we're not dating." Axel pointed out.

"No, I'm just saying."

"Yet you two mates seem to always gaze or just plainly.. Stare at each other." Edward made it out as if they could never keep hands off, it made Elsa's eyes widen before she looked down and fidgeted with her thumbs. Making Edward flash a little smirk of his.

The group spent a couple more hours before realizing that night had fallen rather quickly, before they all fell asleep- which was a relief because with the snow everywhere, the flesh eaters didn't make it out as much but they were still technically alive minus the cold because well.. They're dead.

When they woke up, they left quickly upon checking and seeing the snow finally stopped falling. The sun was high and slightly clouded up but it didn't stop them, nor did the snow- but they hoped it would start to melt soon.

They came across a path way- well more like a place that had a bolted down door that led underground judging by the steep of a hill. But they ignored it for a long period of time as it was more of a danger zone if there were hordes awaiting behind the door. Although, Elsa and Axel thought to live a little and they made everyone else go in.

The place was surprisingly clear and as a bunker of sorts- it had a camp layout of people that probably did used to live there, on far ends of the place- as it was a tunnel but hundreds of feet in height, miles in length, and hundreds of feet in sides. On certain areas there would be gates that could be opened or tied with chains nearby to close, the gates also sent to other parts of the world. Running into people sounded like a possibility.

They locked the gates, started a fire and founded an ice cooler- so they stored any bottles of water there.

"This place isn't like regular houses or anything but it's roomy and perfect." Edward commented, his Australian accent almost bounced off every single wall. The place was filled head to toe in a type of cement that blocked off every access to dirt in case of a cave in. There was lanterns, torches that had a holder for them. It lit up nicely, closed up perfectly fine- it was like a heaven. Whoever thought of it was apocalypse paranoid.

Similar to a bunker, but was a tunnel.

* * *

After the night and game of Truth and Dare- where there was a load of personal questions to just simple questions- mostly personal was between Jack and Merida or occasionally Hans and Kristoff.

They all got up, ventured off out of the house after all deciding on it and they walked for a long time- as walking was only what they could. Well besides playing I spy or some other kid like games Anna had came up with. Maybe living in an apocalypse wasn't bad when it snowed.

"Okay so.. I spy... Something green!" Anna pipped up, Kristoff looked around.

"That roof?"

"Nope!'

"That car?"

"Nooooppe!" Anna sang in a way.

"Hmm.. - Hiccups shirt?" He asked.

"Nope!" Kristoff pulled a confused face.

"Meridas backpack.."

"Noo. Wow Kristoff, you suck." Anna commented casually.

"I give up."

"The leaf on Rapunzel's hair." Rapunzel squeaked before her fingers immediately poked, prodded and toyed with her hair until she found it. Earning a chuckle from Jack and a snort from Merida on her action.

The game ended rather quickly after Kristoff continuously seemed to fail at it, so Anna gave up trying to lighten to mood of everyone. However there was times of the day where they retorted to hiding or running just shortly after the game died down, but the flesh eating chase eventually died down itself.

Everyone passed by something that peaked Rapunzel's interest, causing herself to stop and have everyone pass her- thinking she was one with her thoughts or just randomly spotted something and wanted to clarify it.

The door was metal, bolted down unless one strong enough could open it. It had a certain crest looking design of a dragon on top of it- wonder why. But nonetheless, it continued to make Rapunzel stay there and look at it.

After finding out about Rapunzel's disappearance from his side, Jack immediately almost freaked out or just told everyone to turn around until Tooth casually pointed the way to Rapunzel.

"Punz!" Jack yelled. No reply.

"Rapunzel, hey wh-" Jack asked, looking at the door after making it closer to her.

"Think it's a bunker?" Rapunzel asked finally.

"Probably, filled with those."

"Can we check it out?"

"Punzel, I-I dont.. I don't think so." Jack stuttered.

"Please?" Rapunzel looked at him. Both eyes met- green to blue. Jack couldn't say no after seeing her wide curious eyes.

One click of a door after Jack pulled his weight and turned it with the help of Kristoff, the door opened up and they got a good look of a tunnel that was sealed with cement all around- floor, walls, ceiling.

"Run away, children. Run away." Jack stated in a sarcastic manner with a wave of his hand.

Anna and Merida were the first two to run in before Kristoff followed, Tooth and Hiccup eventually gave in to follow them after looking at each other and laughing. Hans voted to stay back but he remembered how dangerous it could be and walked in- maybe for the rush of excitement got to him.

Leaving Jack and Rapunzel.

"Jack, what if there are.." Her sentence failed to finish.

"I'll protect you.'' His hand wrapped and held onto her small hand, giving it a squeeze of assurance. The golden blonde smiled, looking up at the taller male.

"Thanks." Her quiet voice left her mouth before they both walked in on their own will, before Jack closed the door behind them- then continued to hold onto Rapunzel's hand.

Whatever lied beyond. Be it death or other people or a place to finally feel safe, they went on anyway.

Tooth stood behind everyone after hearing her headpiece click on.

"Good girl. You finally took them into the right place. Turn your head- ah, good. There should be a panel two feet away near a door. Push it up, and it releases the traps." His voice chuckled while Tooth hesitantly pulled the lever up as he said once gotten there.

No effect happened to the place, but the traps were activated. Tooth turned on her heal before running after the others as if nothing had happened.

What traps?


End file.
